Schatten des Phantoms Letzter Teil
by ChristineNoir
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Schatten des Phantoms'


**Kapitel 4**

_Christine_

Erik hielt sein Wort.

Durch irgendein Wunder der Natur – ich war realistisch genug, es nicht einer ungeahnten Besonderheit meiner Pflege zuzuschreiben – verfügte er über außergewöhnliche Selbstheilungskräfte. Bereits am nächsten Morgen stand er wieder auf und kurz vor Abend verließen wir seine Wohnung auf dem Weg nach oben.

Nach all dem was hinter mir lag, fühlte ich mich abgekämpft, unendlich müde. Und doch verspürte ich eine schmerzende Ernüchterung bei dem Gedanken zu gehen. Den ganzen Weg über hielt ich fest seine Hand, die so angenehm fest meinen Griff erwiderte.

Alles war einfach irgendwie anders. Seit ich ihn geküsst hatte – wo um Himmelswillen auch immer der Mut dazu hergekommen war – hatten wir nicht viele Worte gewechselt. Doch immer wieder schien es mir, als suchten wir die Nähe des anderen.

„Wir sind da." Erik blieb vor der Rückseite des Spiegels stehen und drehte sich zu mir herum. Er trug dasselbe, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung und ich wunderte mich, was seitdem mit mir geschehen war. Sein Blick ruhte auf mir - ruhig, abwartend. Etwas Unausgesprochenes stand zwischen uns.

„Was wird aus unserer Arbeit ... ich meine ... wann sehen wir uns wieder?" Mein Herz klopfte laut, während ich diese Frage stellte – noch lauter, als er mich zögernd an sich zog, mein Kinn mit einer Hand hob und mich vorsichtig küsste.

„Morgen Nacht."

Mir blieb nur kurze Zeit, um einigermaßen meine Fassung wiederzufinden. Einiges lag am kommenden Tag vor mir. Ich würde meine Abwesenheit erklären und mich wieder in den Alltag einfügen müssen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, da war ich mir sicher.

Doch am anderen Morgen stellte ich fest, dass Erik sich während meiner Abwesenheit um alles gekümmert hatte. Die Direktion nahm an, ich sei wegen des Todesfalls einer Tante für zwei Wochen im Ausland gewesen.

Madame Giry, die den Herren Direktoren diese Nachricht übermittelt hatte, winkte ab als ich mich ihr erklären wollte. „Ich verstehe vollkommen, mein Kind. _Er_ hat mich darüber informiert, dass du Ruhe brauchst, um mit deiner Schreibarbeit voranzukommen."

Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. Erik hatte mir erzählt, dass Madame Giry jemand war, dem er von Zeit zu Zeit kleinere Dienste auftrug, und auf deren gewissenhafte Ausführung vertraute.

Erleichtert begann ich noch am selben Vormittag damit, die Opernhandlung weiterzuführen, welche ich vor meinem Verschwinden begonnen hatte. Ich wusste ja, dass Monsieur Firmin und André daran Gefallen gefunden hatten, und so hielt ich das Werk, an dem Erik und ich arbeiteten, vorerst geheim.

Vor dem Mittagessen beschloss ich, Meg noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Wie ich von ihrer Mutter gehört hatte, war sie seit einigen Tagen erkältet und musste das Bett hüten.

Ich trat aus meinem Zimmer auf den Gang.

„Allora, Mademoiselle Christine ..." hörte ich plötzlich eine scharfe Frauenstimme hinter mir. „Hast du es also geschafft, hier selbst während deiner Abwesenheit für Unruhe zu sorgen." Sie sprach Englisch mit einem verwirrend italo-französischem Akzent.

Bisher hatte ich Charlotta Giudicelli, erste Sopranistin in der Opera Populaire, nur von weitem gesehen, oder singen hören. Nun stand sie mit wütend funkelnden Augen vor mir und stemmte die Hände in ihre wohlgeformten Hüften. Wir waren etwa auf derselben Augenhöhe, doch trug die Diva ihr feuerrotes Haar derart beeindruckend frisiert, dass sie ein gutes Stück größer wirkte. Das maßgeschneiderte, magentafarbene Kleid machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer beneidenswert üppigen Figur. Mochte ‚La Charlotta' die Dreißig auch schonseit mehreren Jahren überschritten haben, ein kunstvolles Make-up kaschierte jede Spur des Alters. Sie war zweifellos schön, doch bestimmte ein harter Zug um die Mundpartie ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht.

„Was starrst du mich an! Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", schnappte sie.

Meine Irritation überwindend, keimte Wut in mir auf. „Ich frage mich nur, was genau Sie von mir wollen."

„Ich?" Sie zog das Wort auf süffisante Art in die Länge. „Was könnte ich schon von dir wollen? Schließlich bin ich nur eine unbedeutende Sängerin und ein wahres Nichts, verglichen mit deinem Genie."

_Hä?_ Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Scheinbar reichte diese kleine Geste bereist aus, damit sich mein Gegenüber in einen fulminanten Wutausbruch hinein steigerte. „Seit du hier aufgetaucht bist, gibt es nichts als Scherereien! Der Operngeist treibt noch öfter sein Unwesen, du – ein ehemaliges Chormädchen - brauchst kaum mehr zu arbeiten, bekommst dennoch ein besseres Zimmer als wir anderen und stolzierst mit deinen entzückenden kleinen Kleidchen vor der Nase des Vicomte de Chagny umher, bis er dir völlig verfallen ist ..."

Oh, an den hatte ich schon Tage lang nicht mehr gedacht.

„... und nun verschwindest du einfach für geschlagene zwei Wochen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und wirst dennoch mit offenen Armen wieder aufgenommen!" Schnaubend, mit bebenden Nasenflügeln erwartete sie eine Antwort.

Sie hatte das Pech mich, durch die hinter mir liegenden Ereignisse, überaus gestärkt und kampfbereit anzutreffen.

„Du kleine Kröte!" rief sie mir kurz darauf aufgebracht hinterher.

Ich war zwar selbst erstaunt über meine Schlagfertigkeit, doch hatte ich ein gutes Gefühl, nicht vor der Diva gekuscht zu haben.

Meine Schritte waren beschwingt, und wie schon so oft zuvor, genoss ich es, die mit Spiegeln und Stuckarbeiten verzierten Flure der Oper zu durchqueren.

Keine zwei Minuten später jedoch, kippte meine unbeschwerte Stimmung. Ich stieß beinahe mit Raoul zusammen.

_Erik_

Charlotta Giudicellis Verhalten war unverzeihlich. Beizeiten würde ich mir eine geeignete Lektion in Sachen Respekt für sie überlegen, doch vorerst war Christines Gegenwehr ausreichend.

Noch immer köstlich amüsiert, folgte ich meinem Schützling nach ihrem Wortgefecht mit der Diva. Im Hohlraum der Decke über dem großen Marmorgang bot sich mir ausreichend Platz, jedem ihrer Schritte zu folgen. Eine Raffinesse in der Vertäfelung erlaubte mir den uneingeschränkten Blick auf die Geschehnisse unter mir.

Ebenso ruckartig wie auch Christine blieb ich stehen, als etwas Unerwartetes unseren Weg kreuzte. Der Vicomte de Chagny eilte urplötzlich von einer Gabelung aus auf den Gang.

Erkennend, wem er da blind in die Arme gelaufen war, hellte sein Gesicht sich auf. „Christine!"

Welch Frevel, den geliebten Namen von seinen Lippen zu hören.

Sie blieb ungerührt, schien lediglich ein wenig überrascht. „Raoul ... ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Meg ...", sie wollte weiter, doch er hielt sie – sehr zu meinem Missfallen, vertraulich ihre Hand ergreifend - zurück.

„Sie waren so lange fort, Christine, und haben nicht einmal Zeit, mit mir essen zu gehen?" Unverkennbare Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme

Ein Seufzen ihrerseits. Sie musste wohl ihre Gründe haben, weshalb sie den Jungen nicht einfach in seine Schranken verwies. „Raoul, sehen Sie ..."

Er ließ sie nicht ausreden, trat noch näher heran. „Mein Freundin, diese Bitte können Sie mir unmöglich abschlagen."

Die beiden derart dicht beieinander stehen zu sehen, versetzte meinem Herzen einen eifersüchtigen Stich.

Der Vicomte betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Sie sind blass. Und leiden sicherlich noch unter den Strapazen Ihrer Reise." Seine Hand fuhr an ihre Wange, und obwohl sie sich ohne zu zögern abwandte, ballten sich meine Fäuste vor Wut.

„Glaubt mir, Teuerste", hörte ich ihn weiter sagen. „Es wird Ihnen gut tun, mit mir zu kommen. Monsieur Firmin und Monsieur André werden Sie noch früh genug wieder in die Pflicht nehmen. Vorher sollten Sie ein wenig Zerstreuung suchen ... Und wenn Sie schon nicht zulassen wollen, dass ich Ihnen ein anderes Leben biete, gewähren Sie mir wenigstens die kurze Freude Ihrer Gesellschaft."

Christine setzte sich nicht allzu stark gegen den Jungen zur Wehr. Nach seiner eindringlichen Bitte schien sie lediglich einen Moment lang ablehnend, stimmte dann jedoch mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zu.

Ich war ein Narr gewesen anzunehmen, sie könnte Zärtlichkeit und Liebe für mich entwickeln. War ihr Kuss nicht vielmehr mitfühlend gewesen? Oder sogar aus Angst ich könne noch schlimmeres Unheil stiften, wenn sie mich offen ablehnte? Wohnte dieser Seele mehr Kalkül inne, als die unschuldigen Augen nach außen hin erkennen ließen?

Wie jede andere Frau musste sie sich nach einem gutaussehenden Mann sehnen, mit dem sie die Amüsements der Menschenwelt genießen konnte.

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, so makellos, so ohne jedes Zeichen von Falschheit oder Charakterschwäche, voll von jugendlichem Idealismus, gänzlich unberührt von der wirklichen Härte des Lebens.

Raoul de Chagny ... ich _hasste_ ihn.

_Christine_

Der Abend rückte näher, und mit ihm Eriks Erscheinen. Hektisch lief ich von einer Ecke meines Zimmers in die andere. Hier probierte ich einen Schal, dort überprüfte ich mit einem kritischen Blick in den Spiegel des Toilettentisches, ob meine Wangen noch immer so aufgeregt glühten, wie zwei Minuten zuvor.

Meine Nervosität stieg unaufhaltsam. Den ganzen Tag hatte ich diesem Wiedersehen entgegengesehnt, und mich gleichzeitig immer wieder davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass es doch gar nichts Besonderes zu bedeuten hatte.

Erik und ich waren so etwas wie Partner, die sich gegenseitig bei ihrer künstlerischen Tätigkeit unterstützten. Nichts anderes. Den kurzen Kuss, den ich ihm gegeben hatte, die Tatsache, dass er mich bei unserem Abschied von sich aus in die Arme gezogen hatte, schob ich im Geist beiseite. Alleine konnte ich ohnehin keine Antwort auf meine widersprüchlichen Gefühle finden.

Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch ließ mich innehalten und lauschen. Doch wann immer ich mich zu dem großen Wandspiegel wandte, sah ich nichts als mein eigenes Gesicht.

„Ruhig, ruhig", ermahnte ich mich selbst und versuchte mich zur Ablenkung daran zu erinnern, was das letzte Stück des Scripts gewesen war, an dem ich im Unterbau gearbeitet hatte. Zwecklos! Es war mir nicht möglich, mich zu konzentrieren. Seufzend sprang ich von meinem Hocker auf, fuhr herum und wäre beinahe mit der großen Gestalt zusammengestoßen, die ohne ein Geräusch hinter mir aufgetaucht war.

„Erik!" Entfuhr es mir erleichtert. „Hast du mich erschreckt!"

„Das tut mir Leid." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, beherrscht. Der Art zufolge, wie wir uns am Vorabend verabschiedet hatten, verwunderte mich sein distanzierter Blick. „Komm jetzt." Er wandte sich ab und trat durch den Spiegel, so dass ich mich beeilen musste, zu ihm aufzuschließen.

Unser Abstieg in die Tiefe unter der Oper verlief schweigsam. Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Irgend etwas hatte Eriks Stimmung nachhaltig gefrieren lassen. War mir unbewusst ein gravierender Fehler unterlaufen?

Es war kalt, und ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Als Erik die Geste bemerkte, streifte er wortlos seinen Umhang ab, um ihn mir über die Schultern zu legen.

„Danke", murmelte ich, doch er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, wandte sich um und schritt einfach weiter.

Ging es ihm vielleicht wieder schlechter? Es konnte ja sein, dass er die immer noch anhaltenden Nachwirkungen des Schlangengiftes zu überdecken versuchte. Oder, was viel schlimmer wäre, bereute er schlicht und einfach nur, dass wir uns am Tag zuvor so nahe gekommen waren?

In diesem Moment räumte ich sogar die Möglichkeit ein, alles ganz falsch gedeutet zu haben. Ja, vielleicht faszinierte ihn irgend etwas an mir, vielleicht wirklich das was ich schrieb. Doch in die Christine aus dem Buch hatte er sich letztendlich wegen ihrer Stimme, ihres Gesangs verliebt. Konnte er also überhaut ähnliches für mich empfinden, wo ich doch in dieser Hinsicht gänzlich unqualifiziert war?

Jetzt fing ich an herumzuspinnen, das war mir selbst klar. Warum nur löste sich jedes bisschen Vernunft in Wohlgefallen auf, wenn ich Erik wie jetzt vor mir sah?

Ich merkte, dass ich insgeheim bereits den Gedanken gehegt hatte, dass sich mehr zwischen ihm und mir entwickeln könnte, als einzig das Interesse am künstlerischen Schaffen des anderen – und diese Vorstellung war mir zu meiner eigenen Überraschung ziemlich verlockend erschienen. Es wäre wohl eine glatte Lüge gewesen, die Anziehungskraft zu leugnen, die der charismatische Mann mit der Maske auf mich ausübte ...

Um mich selbst aus diesen verwirrenden Überlegungen zu reißen, versuchte ich mir so gut wie möglich den Weg zum unterirdischen See einzuprägen. Im Geist erklärte ich hier einen Mauervorsprung, dort das Gesicht eines Wasserspeiers zu Markierungspunkten.

Alles in allem kamen wir schnell voran – schneller als ich unseren ersten Gang in diese Gewölbe in Erinnerung hatte. Es dauerte kaum eine Viertelstunde, da stieg ich auch schon in das flache Boot und Erik setzte kraftvoll ans andere Ufer über.

Als ich den Salon betrat, hatte ich das merkwürdige Gefühl ‚anzukommen' – so also wären mir diese Räume mittlerweile vertrauter, als das Zimmer oben in der Oper. War ich wirklich nur einen Tag lang fort gewesen? Mir schien vielmehr, ich hätte den Anblick der Marmortreppen, Kerzenhalter, den Duft nach Wachs und getrockneten Rosenblättern eine Ewigkeit entbehrt.

Zielstrebig öffnete Erik die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und bedeutete mir einzutreten. „Wir sollten uns gleich daran machen voranzukommen. Schließlich musst du bei Morgengrauen wieder zu deinen Freunden dort oben zurückkehren."

Ich akzeptierte seine kühlen Worte vorerst, setzte mich und begann meine letzten Aufzeichnungen durchzusehen. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass auch er sich an die Orgel begeben, und der Raum schon bald von den Klängen seines ausdrucksstarken Spiels widerhallen würde. Doch statt dessen verharrte Erik mit dem Rücken zu mir stehend, starrte einfach nur geradeaus. Stumm lagen seine Finger auf den Tasten.

Ich wartete ab, konnte mich jedoch nicht darauf konzentrieren, in dieser seltsam angespannten Atmosphäre, etwas Gescheites zu Papier zu bringen.

Was war denn nur mit ihm geschehen, an diesem einen Tag, den ich nicht hier gewesen war? Weshalb stand er da wie angewurzelt, sprach kaum ein Wort und sah mich nicht an?

Es hatte keinen Sinn! Ich konnte hier noch den ganzen Rest der Nacht sitzen und grübeln, oder ich versuchte es herauszufinden. Meine Wahl fiel auf die zweite Möglichkeit.

„Erik, was geht hier gerade vor sich?" Ich war aufgestanden, wollte ihn am Arm berühren und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu mir lenken, die in tiefe finstere Leere zu gehen schien.

„Fass mich nicht an!" In einer herrischen Geste schlug er meine Hand beiseite – ohne mich dabei auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Es war ein Fehler, dass ich dich nach oben habe zurückkehren lassen - ehe wir beenden konnten, was ich mir für uns vorstelle."

Mir schwante Übles. „Was soll das heißen? Bin ich ab jetzt wieder eine Gefangene?" Er hatte es versprochen! Er hatte gesagt ich wäre frei! „Warum solltest du mich einsperren? Heute Abend bin ich doch freiwillig mit dir gekommen! Hier stehe ich vor dir, weil ich es so entschieden habe!"

Nun traf sein Blick den meinen mit geradezu brutaler Direktheit. „Ein Wunder, dass du dich zu dieser Wahl herablässt! Dabei ist es doch nicht _meine_ Gesellschaft, nach der es dich dürstet, sondern vielmehr die deines blassen Verehrers."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!" schnappte ich. Mir schoss das Blut in die Wangen, als ich merkte, wie zornig mich sein Verhalten machte. Langsam ahnte ich, wen er mit seiner letzten Bemerkung gemeint hatte. „Falls du auf Raoul anspielst ..."

WUMM! Seine Hände fuhren auf die Tasten nieder und erzeugten dort ein grässlich dissonantes Dröhnen. Stoßartig durch die Zähne atmend, beugte er sich über das Instrument. „Raoul!" spuckte er den Namen mit solcher Verachtung aus, dass ich trotz meiner Wut einen Schritt zurück wich.

„Raoul!" Ein Brüllen, das ihn immer näher an die Klippe eines beängstigend rasenden Zustandes brachte. Erik fuhr herum und hatte dabei die gespannte Haltung eines Raubtieres – bereit, seine mächtigen Pranken in die nächste Beute zu schlagen.

„Dieser farblose Affe!" Ein Stoß Notenblätter wurde beiseite gefegt.

„Dieser glatte, arrogante Schönling!" Die Splitter einer zur Boden geschmetterten Vase verfehlten mich nur knapp.

Meine Fingernägel krallten sich schmerzhaft in die Haut, als ich vor Zorn die Fäuste ballte. Erik mochte toben, doch auch ich stand kurz vor einer Explosion.

Blitzschnell hatte er sich vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus zu mir gewandt. Seine Blicke nagelten mich fest. „Als _seine_ Frau säßest du Tag aus, Tag ein in einem goldenen Käfig, bis die Schönheit deines Geistes vor Langeweile und Anspruchslosigkeit verkümmert, fault und abstirbt!" Seine Augen glühten, mit einem Mal klangen seine Worte düster schmeichelnd, beinahe lockend. „Sag mir, Christine: Kann dieser _Junge_ dir etwas bieten, das deine Phantasie herausfordert, deine Feder beflügelt und deine Seele an neue Horizonte führt?"

„Nein, dass kann er nicht, aber ..."

„Schweig!" Das Donnern seiner immensen Stimme ließ mir die Hände zu den Ohren hochfahren.

„Hör mir gefälligst zu!" schrie ich so laut es ging. „Raoul hält mich doch bloß für seine Kindheitsfreundin, und nur weil er mich ..."

Ein drohender Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle und schneller als ich reagieren konnte, kam er auf mich zu – näher und näher, die Hände ausgestreckt, das Gesicht hinter der Halbmaske teuflisch verzerrt.

Schon spürte ich seinen erbarmungslosen Griff um meinen Hals, fühlte seinen heißen Atem, der mir entgegenstieß. Und da begriff ich endlich.

„Du hast dich in mich verliebt...", murmelte ich voller Unglauben. Deswegen war er so aufgebracht angesichts von Raouls Avancen! „Deshalb willst du mich nicht gehen lassen. Du denkst, ich käme nicht zu dir zurück."

Er erstarrte, seine Hände ließen langsam von mir ab. Fassungslosigkeit lag in seinem Blick, als meine Worte ihn wirklich erreichten. Einen Moment lang verharrte er in völliger Reglosigkeit und ich nahm erleichtert an, dass sich die Situation nun entspannen würde.

„Erik ..."

Er stieß einen unmenschlichen Wutschrei aus, packte den zu seiner Linken stehenden Tisch, hob ihn über den Kopf und schmetterte ihn solcher Wucht zu Boden, dass die massive Holzplatte barst.

„Du falsche Schlange!" fuhr er mich an. „Mit deinen Unschuldsaugen bringst du wohl jeden Mann dazu, sich zum Narren zu machen! Ich warne dich: Reiz mich nicht zum Zorn!"

„Ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen ..."

Es kostete ihn augenscheinlich Mühe, nicht wieder auf mich loszugehen. „Glaub mir", keuchte er, „es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er zur Tür und riss sie mit derartiger Gewalt auf, dass die Scharniere aus dem Rahmen brachen.

Alle Vernunft außer Acht lassend jagte ich hinter ihm her, stellte ihn genau am Fuß der Haupttreppe.

„Du machst mir Angst!", schrie ich ihn an und musste, aufgrund meiner wütenden Stimme, doch gleichzeitig alles andere als eingeschüchtert wirken. „So gern ich dich auch habe, du machst mir Angst!"

Abermals hielt er inne und dieses Mal fixierte er mich abwartend.

Gegen meinen Willen spürte ich ein Schluchzen in mir aufsteigen. „Du wirkst, als würdest du meine Nähe suchen, und gleichzeitig stößt du mich mit aller Kraft von dir!" Meine Stimme war schrill, und ich erkannte beschämt, wie hysterisch ich aussehen musste. „Ich verstehe dich nicht!" Schon rannen erste Tränen über meine Wangen. „Und ich verstehe mich selbst nicht, dass es mich trotz allem zu dir zieht."

„Christine ..." Es war mehr ein schmerzhafter Seufzer, als ein gesprochenes Wort. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen hatte Erik sich völlig verwandelt. Seine Stimme hatte jeden bedrohlichen Unterton verloren, auch wenn sie noch immer rau klang.

Doch ich hatte mich in Rage geredet und nun sprudelten die Sätze einfach aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich noch großartig Einfluss darüber hatte. „Vielleicht irre ich mich ja völlig mit meiner Unterstellung! Aber deine Aufmerksamkeit, das Interesse an dem, was ich schreibe – ich weiß nicht wie ich das geweckt haben könnte! Und weshalb solltest du eifersüchtig sein auf Raoul, auf die Zeit, die ich dort oben verbringe, wenn dir nicht eine ganze Menge an mir liegen würde!" Diesmal schlug ich _seine_ Hand aus und er wich einige Schritte zurück. „Und ich? Ich bin so töricht mich in einen Mann zu verlieben, der ... der ... mich entführt – mich wieder gehen lässt – hin und her schubst, wie es ihm gerade passt! In einem Moment behandelst du mich beinahe wie eine zerbrechliche Kostbarkeit, im nächsten muss ich Angst um mein Wohl haben!"

„Mein bisheriges Leben machte es erforderlich, dass ich wurde, wer ich heute bin. Mein Vater hat mich gnädigerweise nie gesehen, meine Mutter mich gehasst, ich wurde ausgestoßen, wie ein Tier in einem Käfig zur Schau gestellt, bis der Tod meines Peinigers mir den einzigen Weg zeigte, frei zu sein. Hätte ich diesen Weg nie betreten, wären die Umstände sicherlich anders. Doch sich der Macht über Leben und Tod bewusst zu sein, lässt jeden Menschen zu einem anderen werden." Sein Blick ging durch mich hindurch. Die Fäuste geballt, schwer atmend stand er da.

Er hob die nicht von der weißen Maske verdeckte Augenbraue, als er mich bitter anlächelte. „Verzeih, dass ich nicht immer in ausgesuchter Höflichkeit handle. Du verdientest es. Doch manchmal habe ich keine Gewalt über die Heftigkeit meiner Gefühle."

Ich nickte stumm. Die Vorstellung, wie sein Leben verlaufen sein musste, erweckte gänzlich mein Mitgefühl. War es denn verwunderlich, dass er angesichts der erlittenen Demütigungen und Qualen zu rasenden Wutausbrüchen neigte? Erlebte man, was er erlebt hatte, gab es vermutlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten zu handeln: Entweder man gab sich auf, fügte sich stumm sterbend in das Schicksal, oder man begann mit Zähnen und Klauen ums Überleben zu kämpfen, und um all das, was die Welt von einem fortzunehmen drohte ... Ich weiß nicht, worauf meine Wahl gefallen wäre, doch Eriks Natur hatte sich für die letztere entschieden.

Unverhohlen lag sein Blick nun auf mir. Da war ein begehrliches Funkeln in seinen Augen und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung musste ich feststellen, dass eine Sehnsucht nach seiner körperlichen Nähe in mir erwacht war.

_Moment!_ Hatte ich eben wirklich gestanden, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte? Erik hatte nichts darauf erwidert, doch war mir deutlich bewusst, dass meine Worte ihn mit einer gewissen Befriedigung erfüllt hatten. Ich konnte es seinem Gesicht ablesen.

Die aufkommenden Gefühle der letzten Tage, hatten sich durch unseren Ausbruch bis zu einem entscheidenden Wendepunkt zugespitzt. Erik versuchte die Gier zu kontrollieren, die doch so sehr aus seinen atemberaubenden Augen sprach. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, in einer beinahe animalischen Reaktion auf meine bloße Anwesenheit.

Meine Haut begann wie elektrisiert zu prickeln, als ich seinen Blick überall auf mir spürte.

_Erik_

Ich brachte Christine noch vor Anbruch des Morgens zurück – sobald unser Disput beendet war, und ehe ich mich zu einer unüberlegten Handlung hatte hinreißen lassen können. Durch die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht hatte sich einiges zwischen uns geändert.

Verliebt ... ich hatte nicht gewusst, wie ich auf ihre Worte reagieren sollte – denn hätte ich ihr an diesem Abend alles gestanden, hätte mich nichts mehr zurückhalten können. Ich hatte Angst, Christine durch die Heftigkeit meiner Gefühle zu erschrecken.

Dennoch, ihre Worte begannen sich über mein natürliches Misstrauen jedem Menschen gegenüber zu senken, wie ein beruhigendes Versprechen.

Hatte ich in den ersten Tagen noch jeden ihrer Schritte in der Oper verfolgt, erkannte ich bald, wie wenig Anlass es hierfür gab. Christine war eloquent im Umgang mit der Direktion, wurde für ihr Erzähltalent vom Corps de Ballett verehrt und sogar einige der intriganten Diven äußerten sich von Zeit zu Zeit wohlwollend über die ‚phantasievolle kleine Hausautorin'.

War Raoul de Chagny mir auch lange als Nebenbuhler erschienen, stellte ich nun beruhigt fest, dass seine treuen, überschwänglichen Zuneigungsbekundungen bei Christine auf nichts anderes als zurückhaltende Höflichkeit stießen.

„Seine Besorgnis ist mir eher lästig", seufzte sie in einem unserer langen nächtlichen Gespräche. Es war eigentümlich, doch obwohl wir über so viele Dinge redeten, die Gefühle, welche wir füreinander hegten, blieben außen vor. Keiner von uns schien den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Vielleicht weil wir beide nicht absehen konnten, wo es hin führen würde.

Kaum eine Woche später, nutzte ich meine geheimen Gänge und Beobachtungsposten wieder so wie zu früheren Zwecken – vor Christines Erscheinen. Sie hatte mir das Versprechen abgerungen, ihr tagsüber so wenig wie gerade nötig zu folgen. Ich erfüllte ihre Bitte und war erstaunt, wie leicht mir dies fiel.

Abend für Abend wartete sie vor dem Spiegel in ihrer Garderobe auf mich und lächelte, sobald sie meine sich ihr nähernde Stimme vernahm.

Und ich, _ich_ begann ihr zu vertrauen.

Zwei Tage nach Neujahr geschah es, dass mich ein lautes Gezeter hinter dem Spiegel schon von Weitem auf Schwierigkeiten hinwies. Ich trat näher.

„... dein falsches Spiel durchschaut, kleine Hexe!" Es war die italienische Primadonna, die sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor Christine aufgebaut hatte und ihre Blicke finster durch das Zimmer streifen ließ. „Die ganze Oper weiß bereits, welche Schätze du hier anhäufst, und das alles, wo du doch nichts weiter bist, als ein kleiner Schmierfink, dessen Gekrakel den werten Herrn Direktoren aus irgendeinem Grunde gefällt." Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht. „Aber vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht deine _Schreib_kunst, die dich all die reichen Herren einnehmen lässt. Vielleicht bist du vielmehr nichts weiter als eine kleine Theaterhu..."

„Jetzt reicht es!" Christine hatte augenscheinlich Mühe, die in ihr brodelnde Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt, und die Diva war gut beraten, sie nicht noch weiter zu reizen. „Madame, Sie werden jetzt auf der Stelle verschwinden. Oder ..."

„Oder was? Wirst du zu deinem Liebhaber, dem Vicomte laufen und ihn ersuchen mich zu entlassen?" Die Selbstgefälligkeit dieser impertinenten Frau war unübertroffen. In hochmütiger Geste hob sie den Kopf. „Noch ist man hier auf mich angewiesen. Vielleicht mag ich dir nicht den Geldhahn abdrehen, weil mir deine ... Fertigkeiten fehlen, doch ich bin der Star dieses Hauses. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du wieder an den Platz zurückkehrst, an den du gehörst: auf die Straße!"

Jetzt sah ich mich dazu gezwungen einzugreifen. Christines Augen hatten ein bedrohliches Funkeln angenommen und langsamen Schrittes ging sie auf ‚La Charlotta' zu. Legte sie tatsächlich Hand an die Diva – was _ich_ ihr gewiss keinesfalls verübelt hätte –, konnte es sie vor der Operndirektion in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen.

„Schweigt!" ließ ich meine Stimme, mit all ihrer Kraft, durch den Raum schallen. „Derartigen Streit dulde ich nicht in _meiner_ Oper!"

Zwar zuckte Christine erschrocken zusammen, doch schien sie schnell den Ursprung der von überall her dröhnenden Mahnung zu begreifen. Sie hielt inne, ehe sie der Diva auch nur ein harsches Wort entgegen werfen konnte.

Charlotta hingegen war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. „Das Phantom", kam es ihr fassungslos über die angstbleichen Lippen. „Also hat auch der Geist seine Hände mit im Spiel." Sie wandte sich der jungen Frau zu, gleichzeitig machte sie rückwärts einige langsame Schritte gen Zimmertür. „Gut, du kleine Kröte. Ich halte mich aus deinen Angelegenheiten heraus." Ehe sie jedoch die Tür hinter sich schloss, konnte ich blanken Hass in ihren Augen blitzen sehen. Ich würde beizeiten weitere Schritte in die Wege leiten müssen, um die Operndiva von meiner geliebten kleinen Göttin der Muse fernzuhalten.

Christine seufzte. Es musste bereits das fünfte oder sechste Mal gewesen sein, seit wir uns nach Charlottas Abgang in meine unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten begeben hatten.

Ich unterbrach die Suite, an der ich gerade schrieb und drehte mich zu ihr. Sie hatte Feder und Papier beiseite gelegt, blickte geistesabwesend in den Schein einer Kerze vor ihr und rieb sich die schmerzende Schreibhand. Als sie meinen Blick auffing, lächelte sie entschuldigend. „Gedankenblockade."

„Wegen der Diva?"

„Ja." Ihr Blick folgte meinen näher kommenden Schritten. „Aber ich glaube, langsam leide ich auch ein wenig unter Schlafmangel. Die einzigen Möglichkeiten mich hinzulegen, sind die drei Stunden Mittagsruhe und die kurzen Auszeiten, die ich mir Nachmittags während meiner Auftrags-Schreiberei erlaube." Dankbar ließ sie zu, dass ich nach ihrer verkrampften Hand griff und sie sanft zu massieren begann. „Dabei habe ich nach unserer nächtlichen Arbeit immer das Gefühl, in einen hundertjährigen Dornröschenschlaf fallen zu können – so verausgabt fühle ich mich. Deine Musik ist wie ein inspirierender Flügel, der mich streift, und ich staune jedes Mal, wie ich plötzlich dazu im Stande bin, in nur einer Nacht so viel zu schreiben. Wie schnell die Zeit dann verstreicht, bemerke ich gar nicht ..."

Ich betrachtete sie ruhig. Ihre Augen glänzten ehrgeizig und waren doch gleichzeitig vor Erschöpfung gerötet. Insgesamt sprach Müdigkeit aus ihrer Haltung und ich erkannte die Anstrengung, die es sie kosten musste, sich Tag und Nacht halbwegs wach und konzentriert zu geben. Unmöglich daran zu denken, dass sie diesen Rhythmus noch länger würde aufrecht erhalten können.

„Ich lebe seit Ewigkeiten hier unten. Feste Schlafenszeiten haben an Bedeutung für mich verloren. Ohnehin komme ich schon immer mit einem äußerst geringen Maß an Nachtruhe aus. Du aber, solltest auf deine Erschöpfung hören. Warum legst du dich nicht eine Weile in deinem Räumen hier unten hin und schläfst?"

„Aber ich habe doch heute erst so wenig ..."

„Glaube mir", ich betrachtete sie liebevoll, „es ist niemandem damit gedient, dass du dich zu sehr verausgabst. Was mich betrifft, so ist das Wissen um deine Nähe schon genug, um mich zu inspirieren. Und wenn du ein wenig erholt bist, fällt es dir auch wieder leichter, dich deinem Werk zu widmen."

Christine erhob sich lächelnd. Nur widerwillig ließ ich von ihrer Hand, der Berührung ihrer zarten Haut.

„Danke. Du hast ganz bestimmt Recht ...", zögernd biss sie sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

„Hast du einen Wunsch?"

„Würdest du noch etwas für mich singen? Ich höre deine Stimme so gerne ..."

Wie hätte ich abschlagen können, ihr diesen bescheidenen Gefallen zu tun? Also begab ich mich an die Orgel und begann zu spielen. Es war das „Ange adorable" aus „Romeo et Juliet" und nun gab ich mich ganz den Gefühlen hin, die der tragische Held in die Arie an seine Geliebte eingebettet hatte. Ich fühlte mich der Unmöglichkeit ihres Zusammenkommens zutiefst verbunden, angesichts meiner Liebe zu Christine. Meine Stimme schwang sich empor auf Flügeln der Sehnsucht - Hoffnung darauf, sie eines Tages gänzlich und für immer an meiner Seite zu haben. Gleichzeitig sprach auch die Trauer aus mir, dass es immer etwas geben würde, das zwischen uns stand - zwischen uns und der Möglichkeit je eine sorglose Liebe wie andere Menschen erfahren zu dürfen.

Als der letzte Ton verklang, fühlte ich wie Christine vorsichtig hinter mich trat. Ich nahm an, sie wollte sich bedanken und dann zu Bett gehen. Doch plötzlich waren da ihre Arme, die sich von hinten innig um meine Schultern schlangen. Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich an meine nicht entstellte Wange und ich spürte Tränen auf ihrem zarten Gesicht.

„Mein Engel der Musik", flüsterte sie leise.

Es war die Premiere von Gounods „Faust", die ich für Charlottas Lektion in Demut erwählt hatte. Da ich nicht sicher war, ob Christines mitfühlendes Herz ein solches Vorhaben bis zur letzten Konsequenz gut geheißen hätte, schwieg ich ihr gegenüber.

Die Direktion erhielt für diese Aufführung die schriftliche Anweisung des ‚Phantoms der Oper', Mademoiselle Daaé Loge Fünf zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Sie sollte den Geschehnissen auf der Bühne ungestört folgen können. Was mich jedoch verstimmte, war am fraglichen Abend Vicomte Raoul de Chagny in der Loge neben Christine zu erblicken. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er auf den Platz beharrt, der zugegebener Maßen gewöhnlich den privilegierteren Gästen der Oper vorbehalten war. Aber das auch nur, wenn ich nicht meine vorrangigen Besitzansprüche geltend machte. Von Zeit zu Zeit bereitete es mir durchaus Vergnügen einen Abend lang ungesehen in den hinteren Schatten der Loge, den Klängen der alten Meister zu lauschen.

Nun gut. Für diesen Abend wollte ich mich nicht mit einer unbedeutenden Kleinigkeit wie der Anwesenheit des Vicomtes aufhalten. Mein Interesse lag darauf gerichtet, dass die Charlotta eine deutliche Warnung erhielt. Ihr schlechtes Benehmen Christine gegenüber, nahm der ‚Operngeist' nicht ungestraft hin.

Direkt über der Bühne befand sich ein uneinsichtbares Geflecht aus Tauen und freischwingenden Planken. Aus dieser hinter dem Vorhang verborgenen Höhe senkten sich bei anstehenden Szenenwechseln die Kulissen herab, welche von Joseph Bouquet und seinen Maschinisten über Kurbeln und Vertäuungen am Boden bedient wurden.

Hierhin also zog ich mich zurück. Von unten betrachtet verschluckte mich das Dunkel, so wartete ich geduldig auf ‚La Charlottas' großen Aufritt.

Ab dem zweiten Akt war die große Diva wie berauscht von den Beifallsbekundungen, welche ihr das Publikum, auf ihre ersten Arien hin, zukommen ließ. Voller Inbrunst ließ sie ihre Stimme sich an die äußeren Grenzen ihrer Kraft empor schrauben, feurig, vom eigenen Klang begeistert.

Gerade als auch das Duett mit Faust zu einem erneuten Triumph für sie werden sollte, entschloss ich mich einzugreifen.

Faust kniete vor ihr:

„Lasse mich dein holdes Antlitz schauen!

O trau der Liebe Macht,

Lass Seel' in Seel' sich drängen,

Hab Vertrauen in stiller Mondesnacht!"

Und Charlotta als Margarete antwortete:

„Süße Lust, inn'ge Lust

Fühl' ich sanft sich regen,

Wonne füllt meine Brust!

Seine Worte mich tief bewegen,

Ich fühl es lieb ... QUARK!"

Stummes Entsetzen! Kein Zuschauer, keiner der Auftretenden wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Man hat vielleicht von Sängerinnen gehört, denen mitten im Vortrag plötzlich die Stimme versagte, oder es kam bisweilen auch vor, dass sich ein unerfahrener Künstler völlig im Ton vergriff – doch dass der goldenen Kehle einer gefeierten Diva ein solch abscheulicher Laut entschlüpfte, war wohl niemandem zuvor untergekommen.

Charlottas Mund stand noch immer weit offen. Ihre Hand fuhr hinauf und legte sich um den Hals, als könne sie gar nicht glauben, was soeben geschehen war.

Firmin und André, die dem Stück von ihrer Privatloge aus folgten, bedeuteten der armen Sopranistin mit wilden Gesten ihren Gesang fortzusetzen und die langsam im Publikum aufkommende Unruhe zu besänftigen.

Blass fing sich die Diva, räusperte sich, nahm Haltung an, öffnete den Mund und ... QUARK.

Der Saal war nicht mehr zu halten. Die Situation hatte einen derart grotesken Charakter angenommen, dass man allerorts in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Ich ließ meine bauchgesteuerte Stimme von Charlottas Kehle aus direkt neben ihr Ohr wandern. _„Madame, betrachten sie dies als eine letzte Warnung, sich jemals wieder in die Personalangelegenheiten meines Hauses einzumischen."_

Die Diva fuhr mit entgeistert aufgerissenen Augen herum. „Es ist das Phantom!" konnte sie noch mit zitternder Stimme ausrufen, ehe sie in eine gnädige Ohnmacht fiel.

Ich war höchst zufrieden mit dem, was ich erreicht hatte. Dabei war es die Sängerin selbst gewesen, der durch ihre Beleidigungen – _Du kleine Kröte!_ – diese wunderbare Idee zu verdanken war.

Ob Christine mein kleiner Streich gefiel? Von diesem Versteck aus konnte ich ihre Reaktion leider nicht beobachten - zumal nun auch der Vorhang herab gesenkt wurde.

Während die Herren Direktoren dem Publikum versicherten, dass die Charlotta in wenigen Minuten wieder auf der Bühne stehen, und bis dahin das vorgezogene Ballett als Überbrückung unterhalten würde, beschloss ich, dass meine Arbeit für diesen Abend beendet sei.

Nach einem Seil greifend, blickte ich noch einmal auf die Bühne hinunter, wo man sich mit Hingabe um die immer noch bewusstlose Diva kümmerte. Überall herrschte hastiges Treiben - ein schneller Kostümwechsel hier, einige Handgriffe an den Requisiten dort.

Von einem plötzlichen Poltern alarmiert, fuhr ich herum. In den Augenwinkeln machte ich einen Schatten am Rand der Takelage aus. Noch hatte er meine Anwesenheit wohl nicht bemerkt, denn ich hörte einen dumpfen Stoß und ein anschließendes Fluchen, das Joseph Bouquet enttarne.

„Diese verdammten Bretter und Seile! Ständig verheddern sie sich, und wer muss es dann wieder ausbaden? Is' ja schlimmer als das verfluchte Phantom, das sich immer einmischt!"

Offenbar hatte er unlängst seiner allseits bekannten Leidenschaft für Rum gefrönt. Die Bewegungen seines massigen Körpers wirkten unbeholfen und die Stimme hatte die schleppende Art eines Betrunkenen.

„Ah, hier ist es ja. So, ab nach unten!" Eine Kulissenwand löste sich und glitt auf die Bühne herab. Der Vorhang hob sich erneut und schon strömten die Mädchen vom Ballet – allen voran die kleine Giry – ihrem Auftritt entgegen.

Langsam entfernte ich mich, wich lautlos in die Schatten zurück. Dennoch musste irgend etwas die Aufmerksamkeit des Bühnenarbeiters auf mich gelenkt haben.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, spähte ins Dunkel. „Ist da jemand?" Immer weiter wagte er sich über die Vertäuungen auf mich zu.

Das war überaus unvorsichtig von ihm.

_Christine_

‚La Charlottas' Auftritt an diesem Abend war einfach hinreißend! Das war also der Grund gewesen, weshalb Erik mir diesen guten Platz hatte zukommen lassen.

Eigentlich war es untypisch für mich, in einem solchen Augenblick kein Mitleid mit der Unglücklichen zu haben. Doch ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber hatte sich in den letzten Tagen so sehr auf meine Stimmung niedergeschlagen, dass ich höchstens einen _Hauch_ von Gewissensbissen hinsichtlich meines Kicherns verspürte.

Nun senkte sich der Vorhang und die nervösen Herrn Direktoren verkündeten einige gestotterte Sätze von ihrer Privatloge aus.

Raoul, der immer noch amüsiert klang, lehnte sich zu mir herüber, um zu übersetzen. „Scheinbar will man uns mit dem Ballett des vierten Aktes vertrösten."

„Dann geht es also weiter?" Schade, ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, bald zu meinem ‚Phantom' in die Katakomben zurückkehren, und ihn zu seinem herrlichen Einfall mit der Kröten-Charlotta beglückwünschen zu können.

Plötzlich spürte ich, dass etwas meine rechte Hand berührte, und als ich hinsah, musste ich erkennen, dass der junge Vicomte sie ergriffen hatte.

Ernst blickte er mich an. „Christine, dieser Abend mit dir ist für mich von unschätzbarem Wert."

„So?" Hoffentlich sah mein Lächeln nicht zu angestrengt aus. Auch wenn ich ihn mied, wo ich nur konnte, mich ihm gegenüber so höflich distanziert verhielt, dass mein Desinteresse an den Zuneigungsbekundungen selbst dem Blindesten aufgefallen sein musste, suchte er doch noch immer jede Möglichkeit, mir nahe zu sein.

Seine braunen Augen glänzten förmlich vor Enthusiasmus, als er weitersprach: „In den letzten Tagen ist zunehmend das Leben in deine Wangen zurückgekehrt, was ich mit höchstem Entzücken feststellen durfte."

Die erwähnte Tatsache verwunderte mich keinesfalls. Schließlich hatte ich mir mittlerweile angewöhnt, nur eine Hälfte meiner Nächte mit Erik zusammen zu arbeiten, und die andere zur Erholung zu nutzen - begleitet von den sanften Klängen seiner Musik.

„Das liegt sicher daran, dass ich im Moment so gut mit meiner Arbeit vorankomme. Ich mache mir weniger Sorgen, die Erwartungen nicht zu erfüllen, die man in mich gesetzt hat ..." Diese Erklärung würde Raoul hoffentlich zufrieden stellen.

Er lächelte strahlend. Und zwar so strahlend, dass es mich irritierte. „Dann darf ich annehmen, dass du dein Stück bald beendet hast, und mir ein wenig mehr deiner Zeit zugestehen kannst ..."

_Nein!_ Das hatte ich damit eigentlich nicht zum Ausdruck bringen wollen. Langsam glaubte ich sogar, dass der Vicomte mich absichtlich missverstehen wollte.

„Raoul ...", setzte ich an. „Ich glaube, es ist nun wirklich an der Zeit, dass du ein paar Dinge von mir erfährst." Dieses Mal würde ich keinen Rückzieher machen und ihm sagen, dass meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber allenfalls freundschaftlich waren – mochte er mich jetzt auch noch so erwartungsvoll ansehen.

Ein gellender Schrei von der Bühne zerriss mein Vorhaben in der Luft, ehe ich es umsetzen konnte. Dass mittlerweile Meg und die anderen Mädchen vom Ballett ihren Auftritt begonnen hatten, war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Doch nun klammerten sie sich angstvoll aneinander und starrten schreckensbleich auf ein Gegengewicht, das sich offenbar von oberhalb der Bühne gelöst hatte und vor der Kulisse baumelte.

„Mein Gott!" Ich sprang auf und lehnte mich über die Brüstung, um meinen schrecklichen Verdacht bestätigt zu sehen. Das war kein Sandsack oder etwas ähnliches, was dort an einem Seil hängend auf die Bühne heruntergefallen war. Es war ein Mann – Joseph Bouquet. Und er war ganz offensichtlich tot. Stranguliert!

Erik? Konnte Erik das getan haben? Sicher ... ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Bouquet - grobklotzig, lasterhaft und immer mit einem Auge auf die kleinen Ballettmädchen spähend – laut Buch, durch die Hand des Phantoms der Oper umgekommen war. Aber der im Roman beschriebene Mann mit der Maske hatte doch so gar nichts mit meinem Freund, meinem Engel der Musik gemeinsam. Konnte es sein, dass die Person, mit der ich seit beinahe einem Monat jede Nacht Seite an Seite arbeitete, einen Menschen getötet hatte?

„Unmöglich", murmelte ich. „Er würde doch nie ... er kann einfach nicht ... _so_ sein ..." Ich musste ihn finden. Was genau ich dann tun würde, wusste ich noch nicht. Aber ich musste ihn jetzt sehen. Schnell!

„Mon dieu!" Raoul starrte gebannt auf die Bühne, ließ dann seinen Blick durch die Reihen des Publikums wandern, wo sich mehr und mehr Unruhe und schließlich blanke Panik breit machte.

„Christine!" Er ergriff meine Schultern.

Auch wenn ich in Gedanken schon auf dem Geheimweg in Eriks Katakomben unterwegs gewesen war, stellte ich fest, dass ich mich um keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Die Angst, Eriks Revanche an Charlotta könnte das Leben eines Mannes gekostet haben, lähmte mich.

„Christine", Raoul schüttelte mich. Irgendwie verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen und ich merkte, wie meine Knie ganz weich wurden. „Du kannst dich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ich muss dich in dein Zimmer bringen."

Es war eine Schande, doch er hatte Recht. In meinen Kopf drehte sich alles, und als er mich hochhob, musste ich mich sogar an ihm festhalten, damit ich nicht völlig das Bewusstsein verlor. Ganz am Rande wurde mir klar, dass unsere Haltung wirklich nicht dazu angetan war, meinem Wunsch nach Distanz Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Einen Augenblick empfand ich beinahe so etwas wie Bewunderung, als Raoul sich mit fester Stimme Durchgang in den mit aufgeregten Zuschauern verstopften Korridoren verschaffte.

Vorsichtig ließ er mich schließlich auf der Recamiere in meinem Zimmer nieder.

Mir war übel und ich hielt mir eine Hand an die Stirn. Dankbar nahm ich das Glas mit Wasser entgegen, welches der besorgte Vicomte mir reichte. Nachdem ich es abgesetzt hatte, lehnte ich mich in die weichen Kissen, schloss einen Augenblick die Lider und atmete so tief wie es mein Korsett erlaubte durch. In Gedanken verfluchte ich nicht zum ersten Mal diese unbequeme Kleidung, die äußerst hinderlich war bei dem angestrengten Versuch, mich möglichst schnell zu erholen.

Endlich ließ das Schwächegefühl nach und in mir erwachte erneut der brennende Wunsch herauszufinden, was vorhin während der Aufführung geschehen war. Die Ungewissheit über Eriks Rolle hierbei, schien wesentlich schwerer erträglich zu sein, als mein kleiner Schwächeanfall.

„Es geht schon." Raoul hatte mir aufhelfen wollen, doch nun fühlte ich mich wieder genug bei Kräften, um allein zurecht zu kommen. „Vielen Dank, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast."

„Ich bin beruhigt, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt an deiner Seite gewesen zu sein." Zwar lächelte er, doch es wirkte mehr entschuldigend. „Kann ich dich allein lassen? Was passiert ist lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich muss herausfinden, ob es nur ein schrecklicher Unfall war ... oder irgend etwas anderes ..."

„Geh nur." Hoffentlich war meine Erleichterung über diesen Vorschlag nicht allzu offensichtlich. „Ich fühle mich ohnehin schrecklich erschöpft. Alles was ich jetzt will, ist mich noch einen Moment zu fangen und dann zu Meg zu gehen. Ich glaube es würde mir an diesem Abend nicht gelingen, hier alleine einzuschlafen." Mein Vorwand würde ihn sicher davon abhalten, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal nach mir sehen zu wollen.

Mit einem Kopfnicken erhob sich der junge Vicomte, ließ mich jedoch nicht aus den Augen. „Das ist eine gute Entscheidung, Christine. Ich gestehe, dass auch meine Nacht sorgenfreier sein wird, wenn ich dich sicher in Gesellschaft anderer weiß. Diese Oper ist in letzter Zeit ein Ort voll merkwürdiger Vorkommnisse. Es ist wie verhext."

Ich war aufgestanden und lächelte zum Abschied. Unvermittelt trat Raoul näher, ergriff meine Hände und rückte ganz nah an mich heran. Beinahe andächtig senkten sich seinen Lippen auf meine Wange. Erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an.

„Gute Nacht, Christine." Intensiv suchte er meinen Blick, drückte mir sacht die Hand. Seine Berührung war warm und weich. Schon wandte er sich zu Gehen und schloss lächelnd hinter sich die Tür.

Einen Augenblick war ich starr vor Verblüffung. Dann schüttelte ich mich unwillkürlich. „Argh!" entfuhr es mir wütend. „Männer!"

Ich drehte mich zum Spiegel - nicht willens, auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren. Es gab schließlich Wichtigeres, als über Raouls Verhalten nachzudenken. Ich musste so schnell es ging mit Erik reden.

Mein Weg durch das unterirdische Labyrinth war begleitet von den heftigsten Vorwürfen, die ich mir selbst machte. Hätte ich es nicht eigentlich kommen sehen müssen? Das Phantom der Oper – ja, es hatte auch bei Leroux eine gute, fürsorgliche und liebevolle Seite gehabt. Doch war es im Verlauf des Romans zu Mord imstande gewesen, hatte am Schluss sogar die Oper mitsamt Besuchern in die Luft sprengen wollen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Und hatte mir nicht auch _der_ Erik, den ich kannte, bisweilen durch seine Unberechenbarkeit Angst eingejagt? Was ließ mich also daran zweifeln, dass er wirklich dazu bereit war, einen Menschen aus dem Weg zu räumen, sollte dieser seinen Plänen grundlegend in die Quere kommen?

War ich denn eine von diesen kopflosen Frauenstereotypen aus Kitschromanen, die sofort alle Vernunft über Bord warfen, wenn sie sich zu einem Mann hingezogen fühlten? Hatte Erik mich wirklich derartig stark in seinen Bann gezogen?

Ich war ärgerlich auf mich selbst, dass ich nun geradewegs zu ihm lief. Anstelle dessen hätte ich als emanzipierte junge Frau doch vielmehr versuchen sollen, dieser Sorte Mann aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zumindest, wenn ich nüchtern über die Umstände nachdachte. Zu dumm nur, dass ich dazu momentan überhaupt nicht in der Lage war.

Etwas unbeholfen steuerte ich das kleine Boot über den unterirdischen See. Seit ich den Weg durch die Katakomben auch alleine zielsicher fand, hatte Erik die zusätzliche Gondel extra für mich bereitgestellt.

Der Eingang zu seiner Wohnung war offen, er wartete auf mich. Aus dem Inneren drang eine sanfte Melodie an mein Ohr.

Klopfenden Herzens trat ich ein, durchquerte eilig den strahlenden Salon und öffnete geräuschlos die angelehnte Tür des Arbeitszimmers.

Was immer ich auch geglaubt hatte anzutreffen, welche Veränderung ich auch erwartet haben mochte, nichts Besonderes erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Erik saß an seiner prachtvollen Orgel und spielte. Er wirkte ruhig und so vertieft in die Musik wie immer. Sein schwarzer Gehrock lag sauber gefaltet auf der kleinen Bank neben ihm, und er hatte die Ärmel des weißen Leinenhemdes aufgekrempelt.

Als ich näher trat sah ich, dass die Augen hinter der Halbmaske geschlossen waren. Sein Körper schien verschmolzen mit der Musik und er wiegte sich sanft zu ihrem sehnsuchtsvollen Klang.

Das Herzklopfen von vorhin war nichts gewesen, im Vergleich dazu, dass mir nun das Blut in den Ohren rauschte und ich glaubte, kaum noch atmen zu können. Einerseits war ich erhitzt von meinen schnellen Schritten, andererseits war Eriks Anblick derart fesselnd und sinnlich, dass ich mich nicht traute, ihn auch nur anzusprechen.

Erst als das Instrument schwieg und er selbst gedankenverloren dasaß und vor sich hin starrte, wagte ich mich einige Schritte vor, die zweifelsohne seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden.

Langsam drehte er sich zu mir und begrüßte mich mit einem Lächeln. „Meine kleine Muse", ließ er sich auf der Zunge zergehen, und die Art seines Blickes jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Hat dir der Auftritt der großen Diva heute Abend gefallen?"

Kein Wort über Bouquet? Kein Wort darüber, dass jemand tot war? Wenn ich auch nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er gleich im Voraus alle Beteiligung an diesem Unglück von sich wies, müsste er es doch wenigstens mit einem Satz erwähnen.

„Erik!" stieß ich hervor und merkte wie viel Angst ich vor der schlimmstmöglichen Antwort hatte. Wenn dieser Mann wirklich ein kaltblütiger Mörder war, würde ich diesen Ort sofort und ohne Umschweife verlassen müssen. Wie sehr ich mich auch zu ihm hingezogen fühlen mochte, vor meinem Gewissen könnte ich es nicht mehr rechtfertigen, Nacht für Nacht zu ihm zu gehen. Auch wenn dieser Schritt mir unglaublich schwer fallen würde.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirkst aufgelöst. Hat dich das Missgeschick des Bühnenaufsehers so sehr mitgenommen?" Mich nicht aus den Augen lassend stand er auf, kam langsam näher.

„Missgeschick?" Ich wich zurück, als er meine Schulter berühren wollte. „Bouquet ist tot ..."

„Zweifellos." Er schien nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt.

„Warst du es, Erik?" Die Frage platzte einfach aus mir heraus, so sehr brannte sich die bange Ahnung tiefer und tiefer in mein Herz.

Ungerührt betrachtete er mein entsetztes Gesicht.

Dieses gleichgültige Verhalten ließ mich gänzlich aufbrausen. „Warum frage ich eigentlich? Oh, ich bin blöd, so blöd! Du bist das Phantom der Oper! Die Direktoren überschlagen sich, deinen Forderungen nachzukommen und manche von den Schauspielern wagen nicht einmal, laut über dich zu sprechen! Außerdem stand es ja auch alles in Leroux' Buch!"

Eriks Augen hatten begonnen wütend zu funkeln, und ich ahnte, dass sein herannahender Wutanfall den vorherigen in nichts nachstehen würde.

„Ach, zum Teufel!" Wütend wischte ich einige Tränen fort, die mir vor Aufregung in die Augen stiegen. „Komm schon, Erik, ich sehe dir doch an, dass du mich am liebsten quer durchs Zimmer schleudern würdest. Was hindert dich daran, loszulegen?"

Tatsächlich stand er jedoch einfach nur da, ballte die Fäuste und bohrte seinen finsteren Blick in meinen. Dieser stumm vor sich hin schwelende Zorn war mir noch unheimlicher als die tosende Raserei vom letzten Mal.

Endlich brach er das entstandene Schweigen. Seine Stimme ließ mein Blut gefrieren. „Ich sehe kaum einen Grund, noch etwas zu den Geschehnissen dieses Abends zu sagen. Dein Bild von mir scheint umfassend genug zu sein." Ich hielt der Kälte seiner Worte regungslos stand, als er fortfuhr: „Eines würde mich jedoch wirklich interessieren, Christine. Weshalb hattest du nichts besseres zu tun, als schnurstracks in die Höhle dieses skrupellosen Mörders zu eilen? Hätte es deinem mitfühlenden Wesen nicht viel besser zu Gesicht gestanden, alles zu tun, um dich von mir fern zu halten?" Damit sprach er genau das laut aus, was auch mich beschäftigte.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste ..." murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd. Dies war wohl die Nacht der großen Offenbarungen. Ich atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. „Verdammt, was habe ich eigentlich noch zu verlieren? Für mich bist du ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, Erik! Wir kennen uns eine ganze Weile ... du weißt wahrscheinlich mehr über mich als jeder andere Mensch. Jede Nacht arbeiten wir zusammen, und ich habe das Gefühl, es besteht eine ... eine Verbindung zwischen uns. Ja, mag sein, dass du den Eindruck hast, ich wüsste soviel über dich, weil ich dir von dem Roman erzählt habe, den es in meiner Zeit gibt ... geben wird ... wie auch immer!" _Himmel_, ich war so wütend und gleichzeitig so unglaublich durcheinander. „Aber im Grunde genommen weiß ich nichts von dir ... Nichts! Was du denkst, woher du kommst, wer du eigentlich ganz genau bist ..."

„Ist das wirklich etwas, das du wissen willst?" Seine Stimme war dunkel, rau, bedrohlich. „Also gut: ich _bin_ ein Monster und verantwortlich für den Tod nicht weniger Männer. Schlimmer noch: bisher hat mein Gewissen mich deswegen kaum geplagt. Entsetzlich, nicht wahr? Ja, ich kann das Grauen in deinen Augen sehen, Christine. Jetzt überlegst du fieberhaft, weshalb diese blutbefleckten Fänge dich bisher verschont haben, und wie du ihnen noch entkommen kannst."

„Aber _warum_ hast du das getan?" Ich musste um meine Stimme kämpfen. All meine Befürchtungen schienen wahr zu werden.

„Ich hatte gute Gründe. Das genügt." Er war nicht willens, dieses Thema mit mir zu diskutieren und wandte sich ab.

„Mir nicht!" Mein Schrei hallte bestimmt durch die ganze Wohnung. „Mir reicht es verdammt noch mal nicht!" Vor Wut schlug ich mit den Fäusten auf ein massives Regal ein, das gerade neben mir stand. Der Schmerz tat gut. Irgendwie musste ich ein Ventil finden, den Knoten lösen, der sich hart in meiner Brust zusammengeballt hatte.

Erik schoss vor und packte mich bei den Handgelenken, gerade als ich noch einmal zuschlagen wollte. „Wage es ja nicht, dich selbst zu verletzen!", herrschte er mich an, betrachtete die aufgescheuerten Wunden auf meiner Haut mit schmerzlichem Blick. Er hob sie an die Lippen, küsste sie vorsichtig. Als er mich ansah, war sein Blick abermals finster. „Ich habe getötet, weil ich es musste - schon früh. Meine Mutter ertrug mich nicht, also lief ich mit zehn Jahren fort. Damit befreite ich sie von der grauenhaften Bürde, das Andenken ihres verstorbenen Mannes tagtäglich durch den Anblick meiner Deformierung beschmutzt zu sehen. Ein Jahrmarkt las mich halb verhungert auf, und wie ein Tier wurde ich in Ketten als ‚Lebender Leichnam' ausgestellt. Mein Gesicht lockte Gaffer von überall scharenweise herbei. Ich wurde verabscheut und angespuckt, ausgebeutet und halb zu Tode geprügelt – bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich erkannte, dass der Tod meiner Feinde der einzige Weg in die Freiheit ist!"

„Das ist etwas anderes! Notwehr ist etwas anderes als Mord, Erik!" Ich wand mich in seinem Griff und spürte deutlich den Stich, den das Wissen um sein Schicksal meinem Herzen versetzte. Wieder stiegen Tränen in mir auf. „Was man dir angetan hat war unmenschlich! Du musstest überleben, das kann ich absolut verstehen. Aber Bouquet? Was für eine Gefahr drohte dir durch solch einen einfachen Bühnenarbeiter?"

„Keine. Er war betrunken wie so oft, und verfing sich in den Seilen, genau in dem Moment, als er mich entdeckte. An _seinem_ Tod, trage ich keine Schuld."

Es erstaunte mich selbst, doch ich glaubte ihm ohne zu zweifeln. Erik war ein Mann, der in seiner Selbstsicherheit nicht der Zuflucht einer Lüge bedurfte.

Ich gab einen Teil meines Widerstandes und der angespannten Haltung auf, und seine Hände entließen mich aus ihrem festen Griff.

Er trat langsam einige Schritte zurück, sah mich mit mißtrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb dir die Hintergründe meines Handelns so wichtig sind. Was kümmert dich, _warum_ ich in der Vergangenheit getötet habe? Christine, ich würde dir nie etwas Derartiges antun, aus welchem Grund also sollte es eine Rolle zwischen uns spielen?"

„Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete ich mit gedankenverlorener Spontaneität. Ich erschrak. Wie konnte ich nur so wenig über das nachdenken, was mir über die Lippen sprang?

Und doch: diese Worte ausgesprochen zu hören, machte mir vollständig klar, wie wahr sie waren – auch wenn ich es mir bisher nicht einmal selbst hatte eingestehen wollen. Ich konnte einfach nicht bereuen, es gesagt zu haben. Sollte sich doch zeigen, was Erik nun mit diesem Wissen anfing ...

_Erik_

Der Zorn, das Misstrauen, die intensive Aufwallung unserer Emotionen hatten mein Blut zum Kochen gebracht. Noch nie war das Verlangen Christine zu besitzen so deutlich spürbar gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

Ihre Worte waren die Überschreitung einer letzten Schwelle zwischen uns gewesen. Was nun passierte, welch intensiven Gefühle nun hervorbrachen, war unaufhaltsam.

Christines Augen funkelten herausfordernd, als hätte sie mir einen Köder zugeworfen und würde nun warteten, dass ich anbiss.

Sie liebte mich! Mochte sie zum Teil auch Angst vor mir haben - sie _liebte_ mich!

Diese Enthüllung war ein unvergleichlicher Hochgenuss.

Hatte sich eine höhere Macht meiner verlorenen Seele in einem Anflug von Erbarmen angenommen? Sollte ich nach Jahrzehnten des Entbehrens, einen Menschen gefunden habe, der seine Hand nicht entsetzt vor mir zurückzog? Der sich um meiner selbst Willen zu mir hingezogen fühlte?

Zeit meines Lebens, hatte es nie eine Frau gegeben, die mir ihre Liebe angetragen, mich auch nur näher als eine geschlechtslose Kreatur an sich heran gelassen hatte.

Und nicht einmal meiner Mutter war es schließlich möglich gewesen, mich tröstend oder liebevoll in die Arme zu schließen.

In diesem Moment erkannte ich, dass ich in den letzten Jahren die Hoffnung gänzlich aufgegeben hatte, für ein weibliches Wesen ein Mann zu sein, der die Sehnsucht nach Nähe, geistiger und körperlicher Verschmelzung in ihr wecken könnte.

Christines Worte waren nun wie ein Wunder, das mich mit der Welt der Menschen zu versöhnen versprach.

Nichts auf der Welt hätte mich jetzt davon abhalten können, zu ihr zu gehen, sie fest an mich zu ziehen und zu spüren, wie ihr warmer Körper sich mir verheißungsvoll entgegenbog.

Die Zeit der Zurückhaltung war endgültig abgelaufen.

Meine Lippen verschlangen die ihren, liebkosten besitzergreifend den schlanken Hals, ihren Nacken ... Gierig sog ich ihren Duft in mich auf, schmeckte die köstlich zarte Haut. Alles was ich wollte, war ihr nah zu sein. So nah es mir nur möglich war.

Hilflos stöhnend krallte sie sich in meinen Rücken, wand sich unter der heißen Spur meiner Hände. Sie war mir ausgeliefert und gleichzeitig war ich ihr verfallen.

Gemeinsam ertranken wir in den Tiefen unseres Begehrens ...

„Du gehörst mir", stieß ich heiser hervor und grub meine Finger in ihr dichtes Haar. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, doch gleichzeitig hätte ich sie gerne so fest an mich gerissen, wie meine Kraft es zuließ.

„Das tue ich." Ihre Hände öffneten die letzten Knöpfe meines Hemdes und schon begannen weiche Lippen einen süßen Weg auf meiner Haut zu zeichnen. „Und du gehörst mir, Erik."

Meine Arme fuhren unter ihren Körper und ich hob sie hoch, während mein Mund nicht von dem ihren lassen konnte. Sie schmiegte sich an mich und ich spürte ihr aufgeregt klopfendes Herz.

Mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, trug sie die Treppe hinauf in mein Schlafzimmer.

Es war beinahe Morgen, als wir eng umschlungen beieinander lagen - verausgabt, gesättigt.

Mein Kopf fuhr zurück. Mit sanfter Bestimmtheit fing ich ihre Hand ab, die behutsam nach meiner Maske tastete.

„Nein, Christine", murmelte ich die ruhige Warnung. „Es ist nicht so, dass sich dahinter ein angenehmer Anblick verbirgt."

Sie lächelte, zog ihre Finger zurück. „Ich glaube ich verstehe dich. Aber die Schönheit eines Menschen liegt doch nie allein in seinem gefälligen Gesicht, Erik." Beinahe andächtig berührte sie die Haut über meinem Herzen. „Sondern einfach nur hier."

Christine 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen schnell und wie ein sinnlicher, erfüllender Traum. Es wurde Februar, und ich erkannte, dass bereits über drei Monate vergangen waren, seit ich in dieser fremden Umgebung auf der Bühne zu mir gekommen war.

Der große Maskenball stand bevor. Seit der Eröffnung der Opera Populaire im Jahre 1875 zeigte sich die Direktion jedes Jahr für die Ausrichtung dieses gesellschaftlichen Ereignisses verantwortlich. Selbst außerhalb Paris' genoss die Veranstaltung einen gewissen Ruf, der das illustere Publikum – bestehend sowohl aus Künstlern, als auch dem französischen Adel – von weit her anlockte. In dieser Nacht, während sich Kreativität mit Tradition verknüpfte, spielte eigentlich nur eines eine Rolle: es ging darum zu sehen und gesehen zu werden.

Für Erik und mich war es zweifelsohne ein besonderer Abend. Es war die erste und einzigartige Gelegenheit, uns völlig selbstverständlich unter die Menschen mischen zu können - ohne dass seine Maskierung bei irgend jemandem Befremdung hervorrufen würde.

Es klopfte.

Ich warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und staunte abermals über den Anblick, der sich mir bot. Das Kleid war ein maßgeschneiderter Traum aus smaragdgrüner Seidengaze, mit funkelnder Perlenstickerei an Ausschnitt und Saum. Zwar hatte Meg mir geduldig helfen müssen, Korsett und Turnüre in die richtige Passform zu bringen, doch das Ergebnis war eindrucksvoll.

„Ich komme schon", rief ich in Richtung Tür und griff eilig nach der goldenen Maske, die mich für die anderen Gäste des Balls unkenntlich machte. Nur einen Abend lang – wie wäre es jedoch, mein Gesicht für alle Zeit hinter ihr zu verbergen und mich nicht zu trauen, es einem anderen Menschen ohne diese mir notwendig scheinende Tarnung zu zeigen?

Ich drückte die Klinke herab und blickte befremdet auf den leeren Flur. In der Tat, ich hatte niemanden erwartet – doch war da nicht ein deutliches Anklopfen zu hören gewesen? _Merkwürdig_. Als ich mich gerade umdrehen und in mein Zimmer zurückkehren wollte, bemerkte ich den hellen Umschlag, den jemand unter meiner Tür hindurch geschoben hatte.

Z_ur vollen Stunde auf dem Dach._ Das war alles, was mir die eilig niedergeschriebene Nachricht sagte. Da Erik mir noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte, wann und wo wir uns treffen wollten, war ich mir sicher, dass der Brief von ihm stammte.

Ich band mein Haar zu einem losen Nackenknoten und steckte diesen mit zwei goldenen Kämmen fest. Dann setze ich die Maske auf. Alles, was man jetzt noch von mir erkennen konnte, waren der Mund und ein Teil der Stirn.

Es war bereits zehn Minuten vor neun und ich beeilte mich, Meg zu finden, damit sie mir den Weg zum Dach beschreiben konnte. Überall in den Gängen und Foyers herrschte bereits ein lautes Treiben, und ich fühlte mich unwohl zwischen all den Menschen, deren Sprache ich kaum verstand – selbst wenn ich mittlerweile einige einfach Sätze und Grundformen der Grammatik erlernt hatte. So voll hatte ich die Oper noch nie erlebt und war erleichtert, endlich den rosafarbenen Domino in der Masse auszumachen.

„Meg?" Ich tippte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Oh Christine! Du siehst wundervoll aus! Wie eine venezianische Prinzessin."

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich auf das Dach komme?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn unter der schmetterlingsförmigen Maske. „Aufs Dach? Es schneit draußen, weshalb um alles in der Welt willst du dorthin?"

Ich gab ihr eine äußerst fadenscheinige Erklärung, doch meine Freundin lächelte nur verschwörerisch und stellte keine weiteren Fragen.

Als ich endlich die Tür erreichte, die mich auf ein kleines Plateau unterhalb der riesigen Dachkuppel führen würde, lag ein verwirrender Weg durch das Treppenlabyrinth der Oper hinter mir. Hoffentlich hatte ich Erik nicht allzu lange warten lassen, denn ich war mir unsicher, ob es nicht bereits nach neun Uhr war.

In weichen Flocken schwebte der Schnee zu Boden. Mich fröstelte und ich überlegte, warum wir uns ausgerechnet hier treffen mussten und nicht an einem anderen, wärmeren Ort. Niemand war zu sehen, und die Dunkelheit der Nacht wurde nur von den heraufscheinenden Lichtern der Operneingänge erhellt. Gedämpfte Musik drang an mein Ohr, als ich mich umsah. Offensichtlich war nicht ich es, die sich verspätete.

Unvermittelt schlossen sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um mich und ich fuhr erschrocken lachend herum. Doch es war nicht mein maskierter Geliebter, dem ich mich gegenübersah, sondern der Vicomte de Chagny. Wie auch die anderen Adeligen trug er keine Verkleidung – niemand von Stand tat das. Er legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken und sah mich zärtlich an. „Immer zuckst du zusammen, wenn du mich siehst, Christine. Ich hoffe nicht, dass es an mir liegt."

„Eher an der Art, wie du dich anschleichst", erwiderte ich überrumpelt. Seine Lippen näherten sich den meinen und ich schaffte es erst im letzten Moment, ihm zu entwischen. „Dann hast du mir den Brief geschrieben?"

Er lachte herzlich und sah mich gleichzeitig ungläubig an. „Wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein? Ich hatte gehofft, einen Augenblick ungestört mit dir sprechen zu können, ohne dich durch meine Anwesenheit in deinem Zimmer zu kompromittieren, und ehe wir uns in dem Getümmel dort unten aus den Augen verlieren."

Es war meine Hoffnung gewesen, unerkannt zu bleiben und den Abend in Eriks Gesellschaft genießen zu können. Bedauernd musste ich feststellen, dass dies mit Raouls Wissen um mein Kostüm nun nicht mehr möglich war. Ein schwaches Lächeln brachte ich dennoch zu Stande. „Vielleicht hättest du mich in dem Trubel auch gar nicht erkannt ..." Ich tippte an meine Maske.

Raoul wurde unvermittelt ernst. „Dich würde ich immer erkennen, Christine. Egal wie groß die Menschenmenge oder wie ausgefallen deine Verkleidung auch wäre – immer."

Da standen wir auf dem Operndach, im tanzenden Schnee, und mir war ganz elend zu Mute. Ich konnte dem liebevollen Blick meines Gegenübers kaum Stand halten und schämte mich, ihm ständig nur auszuweichen und nicht deutlich sagen zu können, dass ich seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Warum fürchtete ich bloß, ihn durch meine ehrlichen Worte mehr verletzen zu können, als durch die falsche Hoffnung, die mein bisheriges Verhalten zweifelsohne in ihm hervorgerufen hatte?

„Ich weiß was dich bedrückt, Christine." Raoul trat näher und legte seine warmen Hände auf meine bloßen Schultern.

Durch diese Berührung erzitterte ich mehr als durch die Kälte der Winterluft. Ich wollte nach drinnen, wollte zu Erik und nur seine Nähe und Wärme an mich heranlassen. „Tatsächlich?", hörte ich mich gedankenverloren fragen.

„Du hast Angst, ich könnte es nicht ehrlich mit dir meinen, nur weil mein Titel eigentlich verhindert, dass wir offiziell vertraut miteinander werden."

Entsetzt verfolgte ich, wie er sich im Schnee auf ein Knie niederließ.

„Liebste Freundin", er ergriff meine Hand, blickte mir tief in die Augen. „Für mich spielt es keine Rolle, in welcher Schicht du geboren bist. Du sollst meinen Namen tragen, meine Frau werden. Ich liebe dich, Christine."

Fast glaubte ich, die Schatten der Nacht ebenfalls meinen Namen seufzen zu hören.

Erik 

Sie war so unbeschreiblich schön – im Schleier des niedersinkenden Schnees stehend, während kleine weiße Flocken ihre Haut sanft streichelten.

„Christine", hörte ich mich selbst leise flüstern.

Soeben hatte der Vicomte um ihre Hand angehalten, bot ihr an, ein Leben außerhalb dieser Mauern zu führen – frei und unbeschwert, etwas das ich nie vermochte. Ohne Zweifel würde dies die Erfüllung für so manches Mädchen bedeuten, selbst wenn sie privilegierter und sorgenfreier lebte, als dieses. Und was tat sie, meine geliebte kleine Muse? Sie verneinte, wies ihn zurück.

„Nein, Raoul. Bitte steh auf."

Er starrte sie nur an und ich konnte die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen förmlich sehen. Langsam erhob er sich, blickte ungläubig in dieses schöne Gesicht, das seine Pläne mit nur einem Wort zunichte gemacht hatte.

„Gibt es einen anderen?" Eifersucht hatte den Jungen erfasst. Scheinbar erkannte er zum ersten Mal, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht dieselben waren, die er hegte.

Ja, Monsieur le Vicomte, es gab einen anderen, und dieser jemand stand nicht weit entfernt ungesehen in den Schatten der Apollstatue.

Christine wandte sich ab. „Ich bin Verpflichtungen eingegangen, die es mir unmöglich machen, dein Angebot in Betracht zu ziehen." Sie hatte ein zu gutes Herz, wollte dem Jungen die Wahrheit schonend beibringen und gleichzeitig ihre Gefühle für mich nicht zu Erkennen geben.

„Wer ist es? Wem gestattest du, für dich zu sorgen? Sag mir seinen Namen!"

„Hey!" Wut schwang in ihrer Stimme, und dieses Blitzen in den Augen, war mir nur allzu vertraut. „Ich ‚gestatte jemandem für mich zu sorgen'?" Ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ging sie auf den Vicomte los. „Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen – du sagst das so, als ob ich nicht selbst für mich verantwortlich sein könnte, Raoul!"

Er wich befremdet ein Stück zurück. Dieser blaublütige Laffe konnten nicht fassen, dass eine Frau sich derart aggressiv verhielt. Ich hingegen war aufs Höchste entzückt.

„Ich verdiene immerhin ganz allein meinen Lebensunterhalt! Monsieur André und Firmin sind überaus begeistert von dem Stück, das ich bei ihnen eingereicht habe. Hör zu, Raoul, mag sein, dass ich damit dein Weltbild völlig auf den Kopf stelle, aber ich bin anders als die Frauen, die du vielleicht sonst kennst. Ich beabsichtige nicht, mich in irgendeine Form von Abhängigkeit zu begeben, und sei sie auch noch so lieb gemeint. Ich möchte für mich selbst sorgen können und nur meinem eigenen Gewissen, sonst niemandem gegenüber verantwortlich sein." Christine beendete ihre kleine Rede und ich war gespannt, wie der Vicomte auf sie reagieren würde.

Einen Augenblick starrte er sie nur an, dann brach ein erleichtertes Lachen aus seiner Angespanntheit hervor. „Du bist einzigartig, meine Liebste." Er griff nach ihren Händen, während sie ihn völlig fassungslos ansah. „Ich verstehe dich. Ganz sicher war ich zu forsch und habe mich einfach hinreißen lassen. Mein Angebot bleibt bestehen, aber du sollst ganz alleine entscheiden, wann du es annimmst."

Christines Schultern sanken herab. Sie wirkte entmutigt, als habe sie sich verausgabt. Kopfschüttelnd trat sie zur Tür. „Ich muss gehen, Raoul. Bitte lass mich einen Augenblick allein."

Er lächelte ihr nach und verließ das Dach kurz darauf.

Aus meinem Versteck tretend, gab ich mich dem Gefühl des Triumphes hin. In den letzten Wochen war mein Vertrauen zu Christine mehr und mehr erblüht. Sie war schön, und sie nahm Teil an der Welt der anderen. Ich akzeptierte, dass es immer junge Männer geben würde, die sie bewunderten. Meine Liebste brauchte Freiraum, damit sie atmen, wachsen und sich entfalten konnte. Umso mehr würde ich mich an ihrer lebendigen Anmut erfreuen können.

Vicomte, mochte Christine am Tage auch Ihre Welt teilen, in _meine_ Arme kehrte sie des Nachts zurück.

Sie eilte gerade die Marmorstufen herab, verfolgt von so einigen Blicken – manche neidvoll, andere unverhohlen interessiert. Ich trat in ihren Weg, fing sie ab. „Mademoiselle?"

„Je ne parle pas le français" versetzte Christine mich flüchtig und wollte sich an mir vorbei drängen.

„Das ist etwas, das mich bisher auch nicht gestört hat." Meine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest.

Einen Moment spiegelten sich Ärger und Unsicherheit in ihren Augen, dann lächelte sie, endlich begreifend. „Erik!" Der Name sprang ihr voll Zärtlichkeit über die Lippen. Beeindruckt strichen ihre Finger über die weiße Totenkopfmaske, die mein gesamtes Gesicht bis auf Unterlippe und Kinn bedeckte.

„Beinahe hätte ich dich nicht erkannt." Kokett musterte sie mich, die grünen Augen hinter der Maske schelmisch funkelnd. „Doch, eigentlich ist es offensichtlich. Du bist der am geschmackvollsten gekleidete Mann, der mir heute Abend begegnet ist."

Ich breitete zufrieden die Arme aus. „Mir schien der Anlass angebracht, um eine dezente Garderobe zu wählen."

„Nun ja, dezent ..." Christine konterte in amüsierter Skepsis. „Dazu ist der Umhang wohl etwas zu lang, dein Anzug wohl etwas zu figurbetont und vor allem ... zu rot."

Drohend hob ich den Zeigefinger. „Ich warne Sie, Mademoiselle. Mit dem ‚Roten Tod' ist nicht zu spaßen. Er könnte Sie im Handumdrehen mit sich nehmen ..." Mit diesen Worten schlang ich den scharlachfarbenen Umhang um uns beide und nutzte das Wunder eines meiner Zaubertricks. Ein leises Zischen, und schon waren wir, in Funken und dichten Rauch gehüllt, durch eine unsichtbare Falltür verschwunden. Blitzschnell hatte sich diese unter uns aufgetan und ebenso plötzlich wieder geschlossen.

Die erstaunten Blicke der Ballgäste verschafften mir eine gewisse Befriedigung. Wieder einmal wäre der Beweis erbracht, dass es in der Oper spukte und die Herren Direktoren hätten noch mehr Gewissheit, dass es sicherer war, den Wünschen des Operngeistes zu entsprechen.

Christine juchzte und lachte laut. „Wahnsinn!" Erschauernd drückte sie sich an mich, den Blick noch immer auf die von oben schwach erleuchtete Luke gerichtet. „Du musst Gedanken lesen können."

„So?"

Sie nickte und schaute dann fasziniert auf meinen dicht an sie gedrängten Körper. Vermutlich dachte sie hierbei nicht an das selbe wie ich. „Ich hatte vorhin eine Begegnung mir dem Vicomte de Chagny. Danach wäre ich ihm heute Abend nur ungern noch einmal über den Weg gelaufen ..."

„Meiner Meinung nach hast du dich seiner hervorragend erwehrt." Ich entfernte mich ein Stück von ihr, den Drang niederkämpfend, zu erkunden, was sich unter Maske und Kostüm befand.

„Du bist mir wieder gefolgt!" Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme.

Ich zuckte die Schultern, nahm sie bei der Hand und leitete sie durch die Gänge. „Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Anlass dazu. Ich war auf der Suche nach dir."

„Aha", murmelte sie und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mir nicht glaubte.

Während des Weges zur Wohnung schwieg sie, und als wir endlich den Salon erreichten, hatte ich genug.

„Christine", seufzte ich. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du annimmst, ich würde mein Wort nicht halten und dir deine Privatsphäre streitig machen."

„Der Gedanke kam mir." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fixierte mich herausfordernd mit ihrem maskierten Blick.

„Und wenn ich dir nun sage, dass es seit Wochen das erste Mal war ..." Ich trat einen Schritt näher, legte meine Hände in ihren Nacken, begann sie zu massieren. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch endlich begann sie sich zu entspannen.

„Ich denke, ich bin geneigt dir zu glauben", lenkte sie schließlich leise ein.

„So?" Genussvoll betrachtete ich ihren eng geschnürten Busen, der sich langsam hob und senkte. Mir war an einer baldigen Versöhnung gelegen. Gezielt tastete ich nach dem Band der Maske an ihrem Hinterkopf. Doch sie hielt mich entschlossen zurück.

„Oh nein, so nicht, Erik."

Was hatte sie jetzt ausgeheckt? Mir schwante Übles. Wahrscheinlich würde sie verlangen, dass zuerst auch ich meine Maske ablegte.

„Heute behalte ich sie auf", verkündete Christine in einem Tonfall der keine Widerworte duldete. „Ich habe den Eindruck, man fühlt sich damit anders als ohne. Irgendwie komme ich mir sehr geheimnisvoll und selbstbewusst vor." Sie lachte und ging zielstrebig auf das Arbeitszimmer zu. Einen Blick über die Schulter werfend rief sie: „Na komm, was ist los? Du sagst doch immer, dass wir unsere Aufgaben unter keinen Umständen vernachlässigen dürfen ..."

Ich war verblüfft von ihrer Schlagfertigkeit. Dabei wusste sie ganz genau, für welche Art von Zerstreuung eine Nacht wie diese geschaffen war. „Ich denke wir können für heute Abend eine Ausnahme machen. Lass uns in den kleinen Salon gehen."

In ihrem Weg innehaltend, drehte sie sich neugierig zu mir um. „Den kleinen Salon? Gerne!" Christine kam zu mir, hakte sich ein und blickte mich belustigt an. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich mich kaum in deiner Wohnung auskenne? Sie scheint unheimlich groß zu sein. Alles was ich jedoch bisher gesehen habe, sind meine Räume, das Speise- und Arbeitszimmer und ... dein Schlafzimmer ..."

„Dann sollte ich dir bei Gelegenheit eine Führung zu Teil werden lassen. Allein die Bibliotheken und die vier weiteren Salons sind durchaus einen Besuch wert."

Erstaunt sah sie mich an und lächelte herzlich.

In diesem Moment beschloss ich in der heutigen Nacht das Vorhaben auszuführen, welches ich seit einigen Wochen im Geheimen hegte.

Wenige Minuten später betrachtete ich Christine. Friedlich saß sie auf dem weichen Perserteppich und genoss die Wärme des Kaminfeuers. Ihr wunderschöner Anblick ließ mein Herz schmerzhaft schnell schlagen. Die goldene Maske schimmerte geheimnisvoll im Schein der Flammen und es verlieh ihr eine Aura von Unnahbarkeit. Sollte ich auf sie auch diese fernhaltende Wirkung haben?

Ich griff in meine Tasche und schloss die Finger um das kleine Geschenk, dass ich ihr machen wollte. Doch vorher musste ich noch etwas erledigen. „Ich bin in einem Moment wieder zurück."

Christine sollte sich nicht den ganzen Abend lang der Totenkopfmaske gegenübersehen und schon gar nicht bei dem, was ich vor hatte. Also wand ich mich zum Gehen. Doch ihre Hand fasste geschwind nach meinem Umhang und hielt mich zurück. „Bist du mir böse wegen der Maske?"

Ich verstand nicht was sie meinte. Bei anderen Gelegenheit hatte ich zugegebenermaßen ein wenig die Beherrschung verloren, wenn sie beispielsweise darauf beharrt hatte, auch das Gesicht darunter lieben zu können, ungeachtet seiner Entstelltheit. Doch heute Abend war nichts dergleichen vorgefallen.

Seufzend griff sie nach der Schleife an ihrem Hinterkopf und ich ging in die Knie, um ihr zu helfen.

„Ich mache mir einen Spaß aus dieser Verkleidung", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, während unsere Finger mir der Verschnürung kämpften. Endlich löste sich das Band. Ich hielt das goldene Porzellan in den Händen. Christine blickte zu mir auf und eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange.

Verwundert streifte ich meine Handschuhe ab und fing den Tropfen zärtlich auf.

„Und du", fuhr sie nun leise fort, „du hast das Gefühl, nie jemandem ohne deine Maske gegenübertreten zu können."

„Ich habe mich an sie gewöhnt", beruhigte ich ihr empfindsames Herz. „Wenn auch nicht gerade an dieses schaurige Exemplar, das ich im Übrigen gerade austauschen wollte, als du mich zurückgehalten hast." Abermals erhob ich mich. Doch ihr noch immer unsicherer Blick ließ mich zögern.

„Erik, ich bitte dich, mir zu vertrauen. Vor mir brauchst du keine zu tragen."

Ich seufzte resigniert. Diese Art Gespräch hatten wir schon oft geführt. „Christine ..."

„Ich habe eine Idee!" Sie sprang auf und löste das dunkelgrüne Taillenband ihres Kleides. Mit ihm in den Hand kam sie zu mir. Ihre Wangen glühten aufgeregt. „Verbinde mir damit einfach die Augen. Dann kannst du die Maske ganz beruhigt ablegen, ohne dass ich dich sehe." Sie lächelte. „Das wäre ein sehr bedeutender Vertrauensbeweis für mich ..."

Einen Moment starrte ich sie nur ungläubig an. Ich war sicher, dass es Wahnsinn war, der mich schließlich dazu bewog, ihrem Vorschlag zu zustimmen.

Ich legte Umhang und Zierdegen ab, um mich besser bewegen zu können, dann drehte ich Christine mit dem Rücken zu mir.

„Mach es ruhig fester", sagte sie, als ich die Augenbinde zuzog. „Du sollst mir ja schließlich auch vertrauen können."

Tatsächlich war der Stoff so dicht gewebt, dass sie unmöglich hindurch blicken konnte. Fasziniert betrachtete ich ihr blindes Gesicht. Die Lippen waren von einem sanften, zufriedenen Lächeln umspielt. Langsam senkte ich meinen Mund auf den ihren, doch sie hielt mich zurück.

„Erst wenn du deine Maske abgenommen hast", protestierte sie.

Es war höchst eigentümlich, ihr schließlich ohne die Gesichtsbedeckung gegenüberzustehen. Auch wenn ich sicher war, dass sie mich nicht sehen konnte, machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in mir bemerkbar. Was, wenn sie auf die Idee kommen sollte, die Binde von ihren Augen zu lösen? Was wenn ihre Hand das rohe Fleisch fand, das ich nun gänzlich enthüllt hatte? Voller Entsetzen müsste sie dann vor mir zurückweichen.

Sanft tasteten ihre Fingen über meinen Arm, hin zur Hand. Sie drückte sie liebevoll. „Und jetzt küss mich", forderte sie mit schüchterner Stimme.

Diesem Wunsch entsprach ich nur zu gern, genoss das Gefühl, nicht durch das raue Leder beeinträchtigt zu werden. Christine schlang die Arme um meine Schultern, kuschelte sich an mich.

Ich führte sie zurück vor den Kamin, bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen und ließ mich dann dicht gegenüber nieder. In Gedanken wollte ich noch einmal die Worte durch gehen, die ich mir für das Überreichen des Geschenkes zurecht gelegt hatte. Doch zu meinem Schrecken musste ich feststellen, dass ich mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte.

Christine merkte ohne mich sehen zu können, dass etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen uns lastete. Ihr Kopf war schräg auf mich gerichtet. „Erik?"

Ich strich ihr über die Wange und sie schmiegte sich lächelnd in die Wölbung meiner Hand.

„Ich möchte dir gerne etwas geben." Nach einem kurzen Räuspern fuhr ich fort. „Ich liebe dich, Christine." Mein Blick richtete sich auf unsere Finger, die ineinander verschlungen in ihrem Schoß lagen. „Du hast mir mehr gegeben, als ich je hatte ... mehr als ich verdiene – einfach durch dein Hiersein, die Liebe, mit der du mir begenest." Sie lächelte mich an und machte es mir hiermit leichter, weiterzusprechen. „Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Mann, da ich dir kaum etwas geben und dich dennoch nicht gehen lassen kann. Oft habe ich dich einfach furchtbar behandelt und du bist trotz allem bei mir geblieben." Meine Lippen senkten sich auf die weiche Haut ihrer Hand. „Ich versuche gerade dich zu warnen. Bisher habe ich allein gelebt und ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich mich verhalten soll."

„Das kümmert mich nicht, Erik. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß." Mein Nicken konnte sie nicht sehen und auch nicht, wie ich langsam meine Handfläche öffnete, in der ihr Geschenk ruhte. Ich gab es ihr sanft, so dass sie ertasten konnte was es war. Meine Stimme bebte verräterisch, als ich weitersprach. „Christine, meine Liebste, würdest du diesen Ring annehmen, so wie du mich angenommen hast, und zustimmen, meine Frau zu werden."

Einen entsetzlich langen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille. Dann entrang sich ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen ihrer Kehle. Fest presste sie eine Hand auf den Mund.

Ich wandte mich ab, froh nicht den entsetzten Blick hinter der Augenbinde ertragen zu müssen. Die Unvernunft meines Handelns verärgerte mich selbst. Natürlich war mein Antrag vollkommen inakzeptabel. Hatte sie heute nicht bereits den eines weitaus ehrenwerteren Mannes, des Vicomte de Chagny, ausgeschlagen? „Bitte vergiss, dass ich jemals gefragt habe ..."

Während ich aufstand, ballten sich meine Fäuste. Illusionen waren es, hinter denen ich herjagte. Nichts als Illusionen ...

„Erik!" Christine fand ihre Stimme wieder. Sie schlang die Arme um meine Beine und ich ließ mich verwundert zu ihr herab. Ein strahlendes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, und ich konnte keine Spur der Verzweiflung erkennen, die ich erwartet hatte. „Meine Antwort ist ‚Ja'!"

„Du willst mich?" brach es schließlich ungläubig aus mir hervor.

„Ja!" sie nickte bekräftigend, krabbelte auf meinen Schoß und schlag die Beine um mich. Ich schloss sie in eine überwältigte Umarmung, wobei ich mein bloßes Gesicht in ihr weiches Haar grub. Sie lächelte glücklich, während ich Küsse auf das liebliche Gesicht regnen ließ.

Zärtlich öffnete ich ihre Hand, die noch immer den Ring hielt und ließ ihn auf Christines Finger gleiten. Er war ganz für sie geschaffen.

Während wir uns liebten, dachte ich nicht daran, dass wir niemals wie andere Menschen unser Zusammenleben genießen könnten. Wir würden nicht des Nachmittags durch den Park spazieren, gemeinsam ausgehen oder eine Messe besuchen. Unsere Liebe würde sich in dunkler Verborgenheit entfalten müssen. Doch es würde gut werden. Ich wusste, dass dieses eine Mal alles gut werden würde.

**Kapitel 5**

_Christine_

„Du hast ein Geheimnis, Christine Daaé!" Aufgeregt rufend fing Meg mich ab, gerade als ich in mein Zimmer treten wollte. Das blonde Mädchen stürmte an mir vorbei in das Innere des Raumes und erwartete mich mit verschränkten Armen und vorwurfsvollem Blick.

„Was ist los, Meg?" Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. „Du wirkst ja noch aufgeregter als letzte Woche. Und da hast du mir immerhin mitgeteilt, dass du zur ersten Tänzerin des Ballett Corps befördert worden bist!"

Sie verzog den Mund und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Das war ja auch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was _du_ die ganze Zeit vor mir verborgen gehalten hast."

„Und das wäre ..." Ich wartete auf eine konkretere Erklärung, denn noch hatte ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon die kleine Giry sprach. Ihrer Verstimmtheit nach zu urteilen, hatte ich allerdings Frevelhaftes verbrochen.

„Tu nicht so!" Sie schoss vor und ergriff meine linke Hand.

Schlagartig begriff ich und wurde rot. Eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, dass es jemandem auffallen könnte!

„Wann um alles in der Welt hast du dich verlobt?" Nun lächelte sie, und ich erkannte, dass ihre vorherige Wut mehr gespielter als ernsthafter Natur gewesen war. „Es ist doch der Vicomte, nicht war? Oh Christine, wie konntest du mich nur so hinters Licht führen? All die Zeit habe ich wirklich geglaubt, du hättest keine zärtlichen Gefühle für ihn."

Ich blickte auf den goldenen Ring an meinem Finger. Funkelnd strahlten die kleinen Diamanten und der eingefasste blutrote Granatstein. Ich lächelte verlegen. Meine Enthüllung würde Meg sicher in noch größeres Erstaunen versetzen. „Er ist nicht von Raoul."

Sie wurde blass und ließ meine Hand langsam sinken. „Nicht? Aber ich habe dich niemals in der Gesellschaft eines anderen Verehrers gesehen!"

Ich schwieg. _Erik! _Wie hätte ich selbst dieser - meiner besten Freundin - sagen können, wem ich wirklich von ganzem Herzen gern das Versprechen gegeben habe, seine Frau zu werden?

Angsterfülltes Begreifen spiegelte sich in Megs veilchenblauen Augen wider. „Kann es denn sein, dass es wirklich wahr ist ..."

„Was denn?" Meine Neugier war geweckt. Sie hatte noch einen anderen Verdacht? Welchen?

„Wie ...? Ach ... nichts!" Ihre Wangen flammten feuerrot auf, was diese Worte eindeutig Lüge strafte. Nervös begann sie, am Saum ihres weißen Balletttüllrocks zu nesteln.

„Meeeg ..." Ich kannte Madam Girys Tochter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre kleinen Geheimnisse nie sehr lange für sich behalten konnte. Zu sehr brannte sie darauf jemanden zu finden, der sich mit ihr darüber amüsieren würde. Da diese Heimlichkeit mit mir zu tun hatte, musste ich natürlich gestehen, mehr als nur interessiert zu sein.

Das blonde Mädchen blickte dramatisch seufzend zu mir auf. „Es wird dir ganz sicher nicht gefallen ... und dann bist du mir böse, weil ich auch nur in Erwägung gezogen habe, dass es wahr sein könnte."

Feierlich legte ich eine Hand auf mein Herz und hob die andere in ehrfürchtiger Geste. „Du hast mein Wort, dass ich dir keinen Vorwurf machen werde, was für ein Gerücht du auch immer über mich und meinen angeblichen Verehrer gehört haben magst."

Na bitte, das genügte. Schon sprudelte mein Gegenüber los. „Es stammt nicht von mir, sondern die Charlotta hat das Ganze aufgebracht! Wie du weißt, steht sie mit den Herren Direktoren auf recht vertrautem Fuß ... und da hat sie in einem Gespräch angeblich mitbekommen, dass Monsieur André und Firmin den Verdacht hegen, das Phantom habe ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Natürlich habe ich sogleich heftig widersprochen. Der Operngeist mag seine Hände vielleicht bei der Vergabe deiner Arbeit mit im Spiel gehabt haben, aber er ist und bleibt doch ein Geist und kein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut. Und nicht zu letzt hat Mama mich immer zu Besonnenheit ermahnt, wenn es um Gerüchte geht, die das Phantom betreffen. Sie weiß wovon sie spricht, schließlich hat sie schon oft zwischen ihm und der Direktion vermittelt ... Aber du bist ja ganz blass geworden!"

_Hui!_ Kein Wunder, schließlich musste ich gerade erkennen, dass die Diva und meine Vorgesetzten nahe an der Wahrheit lagen. Außerdem machte dieses Gerücht sicher schon beim gesamten Opernstab die Runde, und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis mich die eine oder andere spöttische Bemerkung damit konfrontieren würde.

Einen Moment schwankte ich zwischen den Überlegungen, ob es sicherer für Erik und mich wäre, dass Meg das Gehörte für eine Lüge hielt, oder dass sie die Wahrheit erfuhr.

Ihre nächsten Worte nahmen mir die Entscheidung ab: „Christine! Dann ist es wahr! Das hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten! Mama sagte immer, dass Phantom habe sich ihr gegenüber stets höflich und zuvorkommend verhalten. Sicherlich hat sie nicht gewusst, dass es sich dir aufgedrängt hat. Du darfst ihr nicht böse sein!" Die Angst sprach aus jedem ihrer Blicke, als sie – selbst zitternd – meine Hand abermals ergriff. „Wir müssen es dem Vicomte sagen! Ganz sicher kann er dich vor dem Geist beschützen!"

„Nein, Meg." Ich schüttelte schwach lächelnd den Kopf. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Aber das Phantom ..."

„Sein Name ist Erik."

Sie sah mich verständnislos an. „Erik? Es ... er hat einen Namen?"

Ich nickte.

„Aber warum sollte der Operngeist einen menschlichen Namen haben ..."

„Weil er ein Mensch ist", vertraute ich ihr an. „Meg, bisher habe ich mit niemandem über all das gesprochen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich kann dir Näheres nur dann erklären, wenn du mir hoch und heilig versprichst, dieses Mal kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu verlieren. Es ist keine Kleinigkeit und kann mich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten stürzen."

Die junge Ballerina versprach es mir. Und selbst wenn sie für gewöhnlich zum Ausplaudern von Geheimnissen neigte, glaubte ich ihr, dass sie mich nicht in Gefahr bringen würde. Auch musste ich mir eingestehen, dass der Wunsch sehr stark war, mein unlängst gefundenes Glück mit jemandem zu teilen.

Also erzählte ich ihr alles – fast alles – was sich von dem Zeitpunkt an ereignet hatte, seit ich dem ‚Phantom' leibhaftig begegnet war. Zu Beginn meiner Erzählung war sie erschrocken, doch als ich fortfuhr und zu guter Letzt die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht schilderte, strahlten ihre Augen vor romantischer Verklärtheit.

„Oh! Du hast seinen Antrag angenommen und willst seine Frau werden... dann liebst du ihn wirklich?"

„Ja, von ganzem Herzen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass wir es niemals einfach haben werden. Bisher hatte er nicht genügend Vertrauen, mir sein Gesicht ohne die Maske zu zeigen." Jetzt, da ich endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem ich offen reden konnte, merkte ich, wie sehr ich unter diesem Umstand litt. Alle Menschen bauten Mauern um sich auf. Doch zweifelte ich in einigen Momenten zutiefst, die von Erik errichteten eines Tages völlig durchbrechen zu können.

Meg lachte herzlich, und ich wandte mich von meinen trüben Gedanken ab. „Nicht zu vergessen", begann sie immer noch kichernd, „dass ihr es mit zwei mehr als verdutzten Direktoren zu tun haben werdet, wenn zukünftig Monsieur _und_ Madame le Fantome in der Oper herumspuken werden."

„In drei Tagen ist Loge Fünf für dich reserviert."

Ich blickte von meiner Schreibarbeit auf. In dieser Nacht wollte ich noch einige kleinere Verbesserungen durchführen, dann war ich fertig. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was wird denn gespielt? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich gänzlich den Überblick verloren habe, seit die Direktion mir das kleine Büro neben der Bibliothek zugewiesen hat ..."

Erik trat direkt vor mich und lächelte verschwörerisch. „Es wird dir gefallen ..."

Meine Neugier stieg und ich begann zu betteln, dass er mir doch sagen sollte, was mich erwartete.

„Nun gut, du Ungeduldige. Ich habe meine Oper beendet – ‚Exanimalis'. Vor zwei Monaten ließ ich sie der Direktion zukommen, und heute Abend findet die Premiere statt. Natürlich werden noch andere Zuschauer da sein, aber du sollst wissen, dass sie ganz allein für dich ist, meine kleine Göttin der Muse."

Ich sprang begeistert auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Rührung hatte mich ergriffen und ich küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Oh Erik! Das ist wundervoll! Hey! Aber wie konntest du es nur so lange vor mir geheim halten." Ich wandte mich mit verschränkten Armen ab und gab vor, eingeschnappt zu sein.

Doch anstelle auf mein kleines Spiel einzugehen, begann er sein eigenes. Zärtlich strichen die sehnigen Hände mein Haar beiseite. Seine Finger liebkosten meinen Nacken, und ich spürte das vertaute Weichwerden meiner Knie angesichts dieser Berührung.

Er zog mich zu sich, den Körper angespannt vor Begehren. Ich überließ mich ganz den berauschenden Gefühlen, die mein zukünftiger Mann in mir erweckte, ehe ich mich zu ihm drehte und meine Lippen durstig seinen Mund suchten.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, bemerkte ich, wie er sich zu Zurückhaltung zwang. Er atmete tief, in seinen Augen glühende Leidenschaft. Immer wieder faszinierte es mich, zu entdecken, welch elementaren Einfluss ich auf ihn hatte.

Ich beschloss, die Führung zu übernehmen und den Reiz der Situation noch etwas mehr auszukosten. Langsam ließ ich meine Finger unter sein Hemd gleiten, streifte das überflüssige Kleidungsstück schließlich völlig ab. Der muskulöser Oberkörper war wie aus Marmor gemeißelt und ich erkundete mit Lippen und Zähnen die feste, salzig schmeckende Haut. Hier ein Kuss, dort ein neckender Biss – genießend, dass er erschauerte.

Unvermittelt packte er sanft mein Haar, die Augen halb geschlossen und auf mich gerichtet.

„Oh Christine, das ist zu viel", stieß er knurrend hervor. „Du weckst in mir ... zu viel Vergnügen, zu viel Verlangen. Ich fürchte jedes Mal die überwältigende Sehnsucht, wenn du wieder nach oben zurückkehrst, sterbe fast bei dem Gedanken, dich nicht halten zu können."

Ich lächelte tapfer, obwohl seine Worte mir sehr weh taten. Wie hatte er nur so lange leben können, ohne das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden? Eingeschlossen in diese einsamen Katakomben und die Dunkelheit seines eigenen Geistes? „Ich leide genauso, aber du wirst gefälligst nicht sterben, denn das würde mich auch umbringen. Es ist mein Versprechen – ich werde immer zu dir zurückkehren. Unser Wiedersehen wird umso schöner sein, schließlich wiegt es all das Leid der Trennung auf."

Er nahm meine Hand, hielt sie über sein Herz. „Es schmerzt dennoch, wenn du nicht bei mir bist."

„Aber das bin ich doch." Ich tippte mit den Fingern auf seine Brust. „Meine Liebe ist dein Schutzengel. Wenn ich nicht körperlich bei dir bin, ist sie dennoch vollkommen dein." Ich streckte mich auf den Zehenspitzen hoch, seinen Mund mit dem meinen suchend. Zuneigung sollte ihn überzeugen, falls meine Worte nicht alles sagen konnten. Er öffnete die Lippen und seine Zunge drängte sich gegen die meine.

Welch süßer Rausch, welch wärmendes Sehnen!

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Erik."

Nachdenklich blickte er mich an, spielte mit einer Locke meines Haars. „Tust du das wirklich?"

Verletzt blickte ich zu Boden. Wie sollte ich jemals sein Vertrauen gewinnen, wenn ich es nicht einmal durch die Ehrlichkeit meiner Worte, die Kraft meiner Zärtlichkeit vermochte? „Zweifelst du noch immer an mir?"

Er lächelte zwar, doch ich wog in Gedanken ab, ob seine Antwort wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. „Nein, ich zweifle nicht."

_Erik_

Ein kalter Wind zog von der Seine herüber und ließ das Licht der Gaslaternen unruhig flackern.

Nur wenige Kutschen waren zu solch später Stunde noch unterwegs, einer Zeit, zu der die meisten Pariser Bürger ohnehin im Schutz ihrer Häuser schliefen und keinen Gedanken daran verschwendeten, sich der Unbill dieses Wetters auszusetzen. Obwohl bald Frühling werden würde, glänzten die Fußwege von der Feuchtigkeit des Regens, der in den vergangenen Wochen unablässig niedergefallen war.

Ich zog den Kragen des Umhangs enger und blickte zu Christine herab. Ihre große Augen glitten unablässig über die Straßenzüge, die wir passierten. Ich wusste, dass sie noch nicht oft außerhalb der Opernmauern gewesen war, und es stimmte mich erleichtert, dass sie auch in meiner Gegenwart einen Teil ihrer Freiheit erfahren konnte. Wenigstens konnte ich ihr den Schutz meiner Begleitung bieten.

Wir hatten Garniers Palast in der Rue de Pelletier hinter uns gelassen und ich strebte nun in Richtung Parc de Monceau.Sommer wie Winter stand er durchgehend jedem Besucher offen, der sich in die verspielt angelegte Naturlandschaft im Herzen der Stadt zurückziehen wollte.

In einer Nacht wie heute würde uns angenehmerweise kaum jemand begegnen, und so könnten meine geliebte Begleiterin und ich ungestört die verschlungenen Wege entlang wandern und den Anblick der vom Mondschein erhellten Statuen und römischen Säulen genießen, die hier und da im Park zu finden waren. Christine würde sicher Gefallen finden an dem Wasserfall, dem See, den Wald- und Rasenflächen und dem kleinen Bachlauf, den man in den letzten Jahrzehnten angelegt hatte

Obgleich sie ein Hermelincape und Handschuhe trug, hatte sich meine zukünftige Braut fröstelnd bei mir eingehakt. Einen Augenblick genoss ich die Vorstellung, wir wären zwei gewöhnliche Bürger, die frei ihrer Wege gehen konnten, ohne dass uns etwas von anderen Paaren unterschied. Doch das Geräusch einer nahenden Kutsche ließ mich in die Realität zurückkehren. Ich wandte den Kopf von der Straße ab und wich mit einigen Schritten in Richtung der Häuserschatten.

Wir mussten einen merkwürdigen Einruck machen auf jeden, der uns sah. Ich kam mir vor, wie ein Monstrum in Begleitung eines Schwans.

Christine lächelte mit vor Kälte geröteten Wangen. Sanft strich sie über das hellbraune Leder meiner Maske, das diese in der Dunkelheit kaum als eine solche zu erkennen gab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier irgend jemandem auffallen. Willst du dich nicht etwas entspannen, Erik?"

Ich lachte leise. Ihr Tonfall klang, als spräche sie mit einem Kind. „Meine Liebe, ich war schon öfter um diese Zeit in Paris unterwegs, als du vielleicht annimmst. Dennoch ist es sicher zu verstehen, dass ich nicht gerade darauf erpicht bin, von jemandem näher ins Auge gefasst zu werden."

Nachdenklich schweifte ihr Blick ins Leere. „Ich hatte tatsächlich angenommen, du hättest die Oper nie verlassen ..."

„Es war nicht sehr häufig", stimmte ich zu. „Doch auch mich verlangt es von Zeit zu Zeit nach dem Anblick der Sterne."

„Keine Sonnenaufgänge?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sonnenaufgänge."

Christine schmiegte den Kopf an meine Schulter. Melancholie schwang in ihrer Stimme. „Das ist traurig."

Dem konnte ich nicht widersprechen. „Ich bin nicht geschaffen für das Tageslicht. Nicht hier. Nicht unter den Augen einer ganzen Stadt."

Schweigend durchtraten wir das Tor zum Park, hinter dem dunkle Bäume uns in ihre Schatten schlossen. Ich mied die Wege, auf welche das helle Licht der Laternen fiel. In dieser Nacht wollte ich mich an Christines Nähe unter dem freien Himmel erfreuen, nicht darauf bedacht sein, jedem einsamen Spaziergänger auszuweichen.

„Und wie wäre es, wenn wir aus der Stadt fortgingen?" Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass ich die schüchtern gestellte Frage beinahe nicht gehört hätte.

Ich blieb unvermittelt stehen, sah sie an. „Fortgingen?" Wo außer in den Tiefen der Katakomben wäre es uns möglich, unbehelligt zu bleiben? Bilder der Vergangenheit stiegen in mir auf. Menschen, die Nachts im Fackelschein das Haus meiner Mutter aufsuchten, forderten, dass sie ihnen das Monster auslieferte. Menschen, deren Gesichter sich in entzücktem Grauen verzerrten angesichts des ‚lebenden Leichnams', der durch die Wunder seiner Stimme Gegenstände zum Singen bringen konnte. Menschen, die immer hatten herausfinden wollen, welcher schreckenumwitterte Anblick sich hinter der makaberen Maskierung bot.

„Das ist unmöglich, Christine."

„Aber warum?" Die Unschuldige verstand nicht. Sie war anderes, weniger von Ängsten und Vorurteilen belastet, als jeder, den ich zuvor getroffen hatte. „Ich meine, wir könnten uns doch irgendwo auf dem Land ein kleines Haus suchen. Dann wären wir die meiste Zeit ungestört. Wir müssten ja nicht gerade auf jede gesellschaftliche Großveranstaltung gehen, aber es wäre auch kein Versteckspiel, so wie jetzt ..."

„Es ist unmöglich!" Meine scharfe Antwort sollte diese nutzlose Diskussion beenden. Ich ging weiter.

Christine folgte mir, blickte zu Boden und ich sah, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Ihren Wunsch nach einem weniger von Heimlichkeiten geprägten Leben konnte ich verstehen. Ich war mir durchaus der Verantwortung bewusst, die ich damit übernahm, ihr meine Liebe zu schenken.

Dennoch war es mir ein Rätsel, weshalb ich dieses Gespräch wieder aufnahm. Die frische Luft schien mir nicht zu bekommen, sondern mit einem eigentümlichen Drang nach Freiheit außerhalb der Opernmauern zu infizieren. „Ich besitze ein Haus."

Ihr Kopf fuhr zu mir auf. „Wirklich?"

Lange hatte ich selbst nicht mehr daran gedacht. „Es liegt nahe Rouen, in Boscherville."

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte, schien zu überlegen. „Rouen ... dort bist du geboren worden, nicht wahr."

„Ja."

Zärtlich tasteten ihre Finger nach meiner Hand, drückten sie. „Sicher ist das kein Ort, an dem du gerne leben würdest." Ihr Mitgefühl beschämte mich. Ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Nein", antwortete ich schlicht, blieb stehen und zog Christine an mich. „Wir werden in der Oper bleiben, so lange es geht." Warum konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten mit meinen Worten? Weshalb war der einzige Wunsch, der mich erfüllte, ein glückliches Lächeln auf diese Lippen zu zaubern, ihr all das zu geben, wonach es sie verlangte? Und das ohne Rücksicht auf Konsequenzen. „Vielleicht kannst du eines Tages nicht mehr deiner Arbeit für die Direktoren nachkommen. Dann, das verspreche ich dir, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir einen anderen Ort finden, an dem wir zusammen leben."

In dieser Nacht, unter dem kühlen Pariser Himmel, mit ihr in den Armen, hielt ich es tatsächlich für möglich.

_Christine_

Es war der Tag, an dessen Abend ich die Aufführung von Eriks Werk erleben würde, als man mich am späten Nachmittag ins Direktorium rief.

„Treten Sie ein, Mademoiselle." Der Blick und die herrische Geste, mit der Monsieur André mich aufforderte einzutreten, verhießen nicht Gutes. Zögernd trat ich näher, hörte mit Unbehagen die schwere Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen.

Wie immer, wenn ich mit meinen Vorgesetzten zu tun hatte, änderte sich mein Verhalten. Während ich mich Erik und Meg gegenüber beinahe völlig natürlich verhalten konnte, war ich nun angestrengt darauf bemüht, mich wie eine zurückhaltende Frau dieser Zeit zu geben und auch so auszudrücken.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch." Andrés Lächeln war liebenswürdig aber unverbindlich. Außerdem hatte ich schon ein paar Male beobachtet, dass seine Stimmung heftigen Schwankungen unterlag. Er konnte überaus cholerisch werden.

„Wir wollen uns nicht mit Höflichkeiten aufhalten", verkündete Firmin laut. Wenigstens seine Art war immer die selbe – barsch und andere von oben herab behandelnd. „Diese Komödie hat bei Weitem lange genug gedauert." Er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und begann meinen Stuhl mit festen Schritten zu umkreisen. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er mich aus den Augen.

Am Liebsten wäre in diesem Moment ganz weit von hier weg gewesen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Monsieur Firmin." Meine Hände klammerten sich vor Nervosität ineinander. Nun war es wohl ganz offensichtlich, dass diese Zusammenkunft unangenehm für mich werden würde. „Habe ich denn einen Fehler gemacht?"

„Einen Fehler gemacht?" Andrés Stimme sprang sich ereifernd um eine ganze Oktave höher. „Einen _Fehler_?" Wild fuchtelte er mir mit dem Zeigefinger vorm Gesicht herum. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück. „Sie stecken mit dem ‚Phantom der Oper' unter einer Decke, meine Liebe!"

Mir stockte der Atem. Alles Blut musste aus meinen Wangen gewichen sein.

„Jawohl, Sie sind durchschaut, Mademoiselle! Uns können Sie nicht länger an der Nase herumführen", ergänzte Firmin mit vor Zorn bebendem Schnurbart. Beide Direktoren verschränkten die Arme und bauten sich bedrohlich vor mir auf.

Noch hatte ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie ich es anstellen sollte, doch irgendwie musste ich mich schnell aus dieser Situation herausreden. „Das ... das ist ein Irrtum! Ich weiß nicht, was Sie dazu veranlasst, so etwas Absurdes anzunehmen!"

André seufzte ungeduldig und lehnte sich gegen den hinter ihm stehenden Schreibtisch. „Mag sein, dass Sie zu Anfang selbst auf uns unschuldig gewirkt haben. Die Forderungen dieses ‚Operngeistes' waren nie besonders nachvollziehbar. Hier mischt er sich in Besetzungsfragen ein, dort verlangt er Geld, hier lässt er etwas an einem Bühnenbild ändert, dort ..."

„Komm zum Punkt, mein Lieber!", blaffte Firmin, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile eine puterrote Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Ja doch ... Also, Mademoiselle, anfangs dachten wir uns nicht viel hinsichtlich seiner Sie betreffenden Instruktionen. Wir waren mehr daran interessiert, ihn so günstig wie möglich zufrieden zu stellen und den Betrieb dieses Hauses reibungslos zu halten."

Ich bemühte mich, so schuldlos zu wirken wie es nur ging, und betete, dass die Furcht in meiner Stimme die Direktoren nicht noch mehr von meiner Rolle in ihrer Vorstellung überzeugte. „Sehen Sie, ich verstehe ja auch nicht, wie ich in all das hineingeraten bin. Mir ist es zu tiefst unangenehm ..."

„Ach wirklich?" André lächelte süffisant, schnappte nach meiner Hand und deutete auf den Ring. „Und den hat Ihnen wohl der Vicomte geschenkt, was?"

„N... nein", stammelte ich fassungslos. „Ich habe ihn geerbt. Er ist ein Andenken an meine Mutter. Nichts weiter."

„Sie sollten Schauspielerin werden, meine Gute." Firmins trockener Kommentar zeigte mir, dass ich in der Widerlegung ihres Verdachts nicht einen Schritt weiter gekommen war. „Wenn selbstverständlich auch nicht an diesem Haus."

„Zufällig", fuhr sein Kompagnon mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben fort, „haben wir eine Zeugin, die Ihrer Behauptung glaubhaft widersprechen kann. Signora Charlotta Giudicelli hat mit eigenen Ohren vernommen, dass dieser Ring ein Zeichen Ihrer _Verlobung_ mit unserem ‚Phantom' ist. Bei dem es sich im Übrigen um nichts weiter als einen gewöhnlichen Mann handelt. Zumindest Ihrer eigenen Aussage nach zu urteilen, Mademoiselle Daaé."

Sie wussten alles! Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden noch übertroffen. War ich denn so unvorsichtig gewesen? Meg und ich hatten uns über alles, was Erik betraf, doch nur in der Sicherheit meines Zimmers unterhalten. Die Diva musste uns vorsätzlich ausgelauscht haben. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich Eriks Geheimnis nun noch so gut wie möglich aufrecht erhalten konnte. Das schlechte Gewissen ihm gegenüber war quälender als jedes vorher gekannte. Nur durch meine Nachlässigkeit war man ihm nun auf den Fersen.

„Unser Entschluss, diesen Verbrecher ein für alle Male dingfest zu machen, ist unumstößlich. Ihre Mithilfe könnte uns allerdings eine große Hilfe sein." Unvermittelt war Firmin in einen ausgesprochen versöhnlichen Tonfall verfallen. „Und ich bin sicher, dass Sie uns diese allzu gerne zusagen werden."

Es war entsetzlich! Ich fand mich hier mitten in einem Alptraum wieder. Mein Hals war trocken und meine Augen brannten, da ich sie vor Angst weit aufgerissen hatte. „Was bringt Sie zu dieser Annahme, Monsieurs?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen selbstverständlich augenblicklich zeigen." André trat ans Fenster, zog den Vorhang mit einem kräftigen Ruck beiseite und lächelte mir ermutigend zu. „Kommen Sie, mein Kind. Überzeugen Sie sich selbst."

Mit einem unsicheren Zittern erhob ich mich, trat neben ihn, während ich den Drang niederkämpfte, einfach aus dem Raum zu stürmen und dieser unerträglichen Situation zu entfliehen.

Das Wetter war grau und von nieseligem Regen verhangen. Die Straße unter dem Fenster schien beinahe leer zu sein. Lediglich eine einzelne schwarze Kutsche konnte ich erblicken, die wartend vor der Oper stand und auf die Monsieur André nun deutete. Die Scharten dieses Gefährts waren vergittert. In meinem Magen machte sich Übelkeit breit.

„Sie drohen mir mit der Polizei?" Der Klang meiner Stimme kam selbst mir erbärmlich vor.

Firmin breitete die Arme aus, lächelte nachsichtig. „Dafür gäbe es doch gar keinen Anlass, Mademoiselle. Nein, wir sind vielmehr um Ihr Wohlergehen besorgt. Sehen Sie, unten in der Halle wartet Docteur Flaubert. Er ist zuständiger Arzt im Sanatorium zu Charenton."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Anstallt. Dort nimmt man sich der Menschen an, die sich in der Gesellschaft nicht allein zurechtfinden", ergänzte André. „Signora Giudicelli hat uns des weiteren von einigen Anschauungen Ihrerseits berichtet, die äußerst beunruhigend waren. So sollen Sie sich für jemanden halten, der aus der Zukunft kommt und eigentlich gar nicht an diesen Ort, diese Zeit gehört. Charenton ist ein Refugium für Leute wie Sie. Man behandelt dort nach den fortschrittlichsten Methoden der Medizin ..."

Ich taumelte, griff mit einer Hand nach der Stuhllehne, um das Gleichgewicht wahren zu können.

„Wir würden Sie natürlich nur ungern verlieren, Mademoiselle Daaé. Der Vicomte de Chagny hat sich der Oper gegenüber ausgesprochen großzügig verhalten. Nicht zuletzt, weil _Sie_ ihm am Herzen liegen. Zwar weiß er nichts von dieser kleinen Unterredung hier – braucht es auch gar nicht zu erfahren -, doch wird er in wenigen Minuten zu uns stoßen. Von ihm stammt im übrigen auch der Plan, wie wir dem ‚Phantom' mit Ihrer Hilfe das Handwerk legen können."

Schmerzhaft gruben sich meine Finger in die Holzlehne. Alles war aus! Die Direktoren drohten mir mit genau _der_ grauenhaften Vorstellung, die mich seit dem Erwachen an diesem Ort immer wieder heimgesucht hatte. Ich musste fort von hier, oder ich war verloren. Meine einzige Hoffnung galt nun Erik, der mich gewiss irgendwie in Sicherheit bringen würde. Er war weit herumgekommen. Bestimmt wusste er wohin wir fliehen könnten ...

Doch dafür musste ich diese Situation erst einmal unbeschadet überstehen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das anzustellen.

Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen. „Was soll ich tun?", ging ich zum Schein auf alles ein – in Gedanken ganz bei dem Mann, den ich liebte und dem Wunsch, uns beide zu retten.

_Erik_

Aufritt Vicomte de Chagny.

Beinahe gleichzeitig bezogen wir Position. Doch während er und die anderen im Büro der Direktion nichts von meiner Anwesenheit ahnten, behielt ich sie alle im Blick.

Schon vor langer Zeit war es mir sinnvoll erschienen, diesen Raum sowohl mit einer Falltür als auch einer anderen Beobachtungsvorrichtung auszustatten, die sich nun direkt über Monsieur Firmins Schreibtisch befand. Geräuschlos zog ich einen wenige Zentimeter breiten Holzriegel beiseite und hatte somit Einsicht in einen Großteil des Büros.

Die Herren Direktoren entzogen sich meines Blickfeldes, doch Christine und der Junge standen sich direkt unter mir gegenüber.

„Christine ..." Sie wirkte abwesend und er legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern, um sich der vollen Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau sicher zu sein. „Wir müssen endlich etwas gegen diesen Mann unternehmen. Er ist kein echtes Phantom oder Geist, aber ein Störenfried, der uns lange genug genarrt hat."

Ich hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Welch erkenntnisreiche Worte. Wie mochte man nur zu dieser Einsicht gelangt sein?

„Bisher gab es keine Möglichkeit ihn zu fassen. Was man auch versucht hat, er war uns immer einen Schritt voraus. Doch nun tut sich diese eine ungeahnte Chance auf", fuhr der Vicomte fort.

Das Gespräch versprach interessant zu werden. Hatte der gute Monsieur de Chagny etwa durch Zufall seine Heldenhaftigkeit entdeckt? Gespannt wartete ich auf die weitere Ausführung seines infantilen Ränkespiels und darauf, welche Rolle meine Liebste dabei einnehmen sollte.

„Er hält sich für besonders geistreich, hat eigenhändig eine Oper verfasst und den Auftrag gegeben, sie aufführen zu lassen. So ein selbstgefälliger Schurke! Auch hat er abermals _dich_ in seine Anweisungen eingeschlossen, was meinen Verdacht bestätigt, dass er dir eine ganz besondere Bedeutung beimisst. Zweifelsohne hat er ein Auge auf dich geworfen! Woran würde ihm mehr liegen, als heute Abend seinem Machwerk zu lauschen und sich an deiner Anwesenheit zu erfreuen. Dies ist unsere Stunde! Der Vorhang für sein unseliges Treiben wird fallen – und zwar noch heute Nacht. Bisher haben wir die Polizei aus Operninterna herausgehalten, doch nun ist sie alarmiert. Auch wenn ich Inspektor Mifroid nichts von einem Geist erzählen konnte, setzte ich ihn doch davon in Kenntnis, dass ein Verbrecher aus Fleisch und Blut hier sein Unwesen treibt. Überall wird bewaffnete Gendarmerie Posten beziehen. Wenn das ‚Phantom' sich also blicken lässt, wird er uns nicht entgehen." Der junge Vicomte war Feuer und Flamme angesichts seines Plans – oh, welch Enthusiasmus, ganz von der Sorte, wie er nur die unbeschwerte Jungend erfassen konnte.

Es war lachhaft, zumal ich mit einem ähnlichen Vorhaben gerechnet und mich darauf vorbereitet hatte. Aber Christine ... sie war so blass. Was quälte sie?

„Also gut", vernahm ich ein schwaches Flüstern. Ich musste mich getäuscht haben! „Ich werde tun was du sagst, Raoul. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" _Christine! Meine Baut, was tust du?_

Liebevoll strich der Junge über ihre Wange. „Dann hatte ich also recht. Er hat sich dir aufgedrängt. Und du hast dich nicht getraut mir alles zu erzählen." Er seufzte mitleidig.

Christine nickte stumm, Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, doch hob sie nicht die Hand an ihre Augen, um sie fortzuwischen. „Wie hast du dir meine Hilfe vorgestellt?"

„Sollte er sich während der Aufführung nicht blicken lassen, so wirst du noch eine Zeit lang als Köder in der Loge sitzen bleiben – scheinbar ganz alleine. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", fuhr der Vicomte, sie zärtlich anlächelnd, fort. „Weder ich noch die Schutzkräfte werden dich aus den Augen lassen. Dieses Monster soll sich dir niemals ungestraft nähern."

„Das ist gut." Christine nickte abermals. Ihr Blick war eiskalt. Seit ich sie kannte, hatte ich keine derartige Verachtung in ihren Augen gesehen. So sehr hasste sie mich in Wirklichkeit?

War es so? Waren all unsere gemeinsamen Pläne hinfällig, die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten ... alles Lüge? War meine Christine nichts weiter als eine ausgezeichnete Schauspielerin? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Sie hatte mich geküsst, hatte sich mir vollkommen hingegeben, mir ihre Liebe mehr als einmal geschworen, wollte meine Ehefrau werden ... und doch überließ sie sich nun den tröstenden Armen de Chagnys! Sie zeigte keine Form von Widerstand, als sein Mund sich ganz selbstverständlich die köstlichen Lippen eroberte, die alleine _mir_ zustanden!

Mit schmerzhaftem Druck mahlten meine Kiefer aufeinander. Ich ballte die Fäuste. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut und ich spürte, wie ich jede Kontrolle zu verlieren drohte.

Noch einmal beteuerte sie, dabei zu helfen, mich zur Strecke zu bringen. Raouls Plan, mir als Köder zu dienen, wollte sie vollständig entsprechen.

Ich keuchte, bekam kaum Luft. Sie riss mein Herz heraus - es wurde zerschlagen, zersplitterte und alles was von ihm blieb waren Scherben.

Nein, Christine war keineswegs das unschuldige Wesen, das ich in ihr gesehen hatte. Ich war kein Mann in ihren Augen, nur ein Tier, das man zur Strecke bringen musste.

Verflucht sei ich, dieser falschen Schlangenzunge Glauben geschenkt zu haben! Verflucht sei ich, dass _ein einziger_ Mensch mich noch stärker hatte verletzen können, als alle anderen zuvor! Und verflucht sei ich, dass meine Sehnsucht nach ihr ungebrochen, der Drang sie völlig besitzen zu müssen, nun übermenschlich geworden war!

Nein, so einfach würde sie nicht davon kommen. Sie war mein! Sie gehörte mir! Ich war ihr dunkler Engel, der besitzergreifend die schwarzen Flügel über sie breitete.

Oh ja, ich würde meine Christine noch einmal entführen. Und dieses Mal würde sie mein Reich nie wieder verlassen! Sie glaubte also, ich sei ein Monster? So wollte ich es ihr nun beweisen! Ich würde sie zwingen, bei mir zu bleiben – würde sie zwingen, mich bis an ihr Ende zu lieben! Und wenn ich wirklich untergehen sollte ... dann gemeinsam mit ihr!

_Christine_

„Erik!" Wieder und wieder trommelten meine Hände gegen den Spiegel. „Erik, hörst du mich?" Warum hatte er die Verriegelung von seiner Seite aus vorgeschoben? Ich verstand das nicht.

Einen Augenblick spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, das Glas zu zerschlagen, fürchtete jedoch, dass es zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde. Und was könnte schließlich alles passieren, wenn jemand aus der Oper den Gang entdeckte? Daran wagte ich nicht einmal zu denken.

Meine Sorgen überschlugen sich. Ich musste ihn rechtzeitig erreichen, ihn warnen vor der Falle, die Raoul da ausgeheckt hatte! Oweh, und dann auch noch dieser Kuss ... ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Es hatte sich einfach falsch angefühlt! Dennoch war ich in diesem Moment wie betäubt gewesen, hatte mich der ganzen Situation vollkommen gleichgültig überlassen. Alles, was zu spüren gewesen war, war die Angst um Erik. Diese war jetzt noch um ein Vielfaches angewachsen.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, meinen hämmernden Herzschlag bis zum Hals spürend. Es hatte laut und deutlich an der Tür geklopft ... ich wollte niemanden sehen.

Doch als Meg – leise nach mir fragend – eintrat, fiel ich ihr erleichtert um den Hals. Es war zwecklos die Tränen zurückzuhalten, selbst wenn mein hilfloses Schluchzen sie ängstigen würde. Aber anstatt verschreckt zu sein, tröstete sie mich, strich über mein Haar und bat mich zu erzählen, was passiert war.

„Was soll nur aus uns werden?" schloss ich das ihr Anvertraute.

Ihre ruhige Haltung beeindruckte mich tief und nahm tatsächlich einen Teil der Furcht von mir. „Du darfst jetzt vor allem nicht den Kopf verlieren, Christine." Sie schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Als erstes schreibst du Erik eine Warnung, die er auf alle Fälle finden kann, sobald der sich dem Spiegel nähert. Und selbst wenn das nicht ausreicht, können wir ihn vielleicht gemeinsam noch während der Aufführung warnen. Du, indem du vorgibst nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit zu rechnen, die Gendarmerie so im Blick behältst, dass sie ihm auffallen muss, und ich ... ich halte einfach die Augen offen und schicke eine von den kleinen Ballettratten mit einer verschlüsselten Botschaft zu dir, wenn ich ihn irgendwo ausmache."

Dankbar nickend setzte ich mich an meinen Frisiertisch und machte mich daran, einen kurzen Brief zu verfassen, den ich daraufhin in Augenhöhe zwischen Spiegelglas und Rahmen klemmte. Trotz dieser warnenden Nachricht nahm die Nervosität mir beinahe jede Möglichkeit, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es blieb nur noch eine Stunde bis zum ersten Vorhang. Raoul würde mich in Kürze am Fuß der großen Haupttreppe erwarten.

„Wirklich das Scharlachrote?", murmelte ich skeptisch, als Meg mir ein Kleid reichte und nickte. Das Kleid entsprach so gar nicht meinem Wunsch gänzlich unauffällig zu verschwinden.

Langsam hatte ich mich an das Bezwingen der vielen verschiedenen Kleidungsschichten gewöhnt. Kurze Zeit später seufzte ich laut, als mein Blick auf das Bild im Spiegel fiel. Die Augen sahen mich noch größer an als sonst, meine Wangen waren vor Aufregung beinahe so rot wie das Kleid. Meg hatte mir die Haare auf griechische Art hochgebunden und mit einem goldenen Band geschmückt. Die tiefausgeschnittene Robe war ungewöhnlich schmal, zog jedoch im Ausgleich eine lange, an der Turnüre festgesteckte Schleppe nach sich. „Bist du ganz sicher, dass ich so angezogen unter die Leute gehen soll?"

Die kleine Giry nickte ernst. „Umso mehr wirst du auffallen. Und das erhöht nun einmal die Chance, deinen Mann rechtzeitig zu warnen."

„Dann kann das Drama also beginnen." Tapfer atmete ich tief durch und machte mich auf den Weg. Nein, von nun an gab es kein Zurück.

**Kapitel 6**

_Christine_

„Du siehst hinreißend aus", raunte Raoul mir zu als wir die Loge betraten. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Heute Abend wird alles gut werden."

„Das hoffe ich inständig", antwortete ich gedankenverloren und begann, den kleinen schwarzen Fächer in meinen Händen hin und her zu drehen. Mein Blick glitt über den schmalen Gang an der Saalkuppel, der sonst nur zur Wartung des Lüsters genutzt wurde. War dort nicht ein Schatten gewesen ... nein.

Von wo aus würde Erik das Schauspiel betrachten? Unsere Loge war eine der beiden am Niedrigsten gelegenen, und während ich mich auf meinen samtbezogenen Platz sinken ließ, Raoul neben mir kaum wahrnahm, suchten meine Augen verzweifelt jeden Winkel des Zuschauerraumes ab. Wo konnte mein Phantom sich unbeobachtet versteckt halten? Vergeblich! Alles, was ich sah, waren die uniformierten Schutzleute, deren Anblick mein Herz noch schwerer werden ließ. Warum waren sie eigentlich nicht getarnt? Hielt man Erik für derart einfältig? Nun ja, wenn Raouls Plan so offensichtlich war, konnte ich mir vielleicht gestatten, mich ein wenig zu beruhigen ...

„Ich glaube das gute Stück gibt sich geschlagen." Raoul lehnte sich zu mir, wobei ein schelmisches Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe ich begriff, dass er den Fächer meinte, den meine Hände noch immer malträtierten.

„Oh!" Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe.

„Monsieur le Vicomte? Alle Männer haben nun Posten bezogen", meldete ein Polizist, der gerade in die Loge getreten war.

„Sehr gut. Aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand während der Vorstellung übereilt handelt. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass eine Panik unter den Zuschauern ausbricht. Dabei könnte es Verletzte oder Tote geben, und das ist die Angelegenheit auch nicht wert."

Der Schutzmann zog sich mit einem knappen Nicken zurück und Raoul wandte sich wieder mir zu. „Es tut mir Leid, dich in alles hier mit hinein ziehen zu müssen." Sein Tonfall war mit einem Mal sehr ernst geworden. „Jetzt denke ich, es wäre doch das Beste gewesen, dich stattdessen an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen."

„Oh nein", murmelte ich und griff nach dem auf dem Logengeländer vor mir liegenden Leporello. „Ich hätte mir um nichts auf der Welt dieses Stück entgehen lassen, das doch ein richtiges ‚Phantom der Oper' geschrieben hat."

Raoul runzelte die Stirn, betrachtete das kleine Schriftstück in meinen Händen. „'Exanimalis – Entseelt'. Wahrlich eine treffende Titelwahl angesichts des Komponisten. Kaum zu glauben, dass er die Zeit gefunden hat es zu verfassen, neben seiner Tätigkeit als Erpresser und Schreck der Theaterwelt." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Es geht sogar das Gerücht um, dieser ‚Operngeist' habe seine Finger im Spiel gehabt, als der arme Maschinist während der ‚Faust' Aufführung erhängt auf die Bühne gestürzt ist."

Ich dachte an den besagten Abend zurück, an die Nacht, die Eriks und meinem Streit gefolgt war. Unter allen Umständen würde ich verhindern, dass er heute Abend in die ihm gestellt Falle geriet.

Plötzlich senkte sich Schweigen über den Saal, das Orchester spielte auf und der Vorhang begann sich zu heben.

„Es beginnt", flüsterte ich. _Oh Erik, hoffentlich hast du meinen Brief bereits gefunden!_ Trotz der Angst und Unruhe merkte ich sofort nach den ersten Takten, dass diese Oper anders war als alle, die ich zuvor gehört hatte. Wie auch so manches mal während Eriks Orgelspiel fühlte ich mich elementar von diesen Klängen eingenommen. Die Handlung begann, und alles in mir war gefesselt. Ich war unfähig mich zu rühren, folgte seinem Meisterwerk mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Wie war das möglich?

Was sich in andere Namen und Orte gekleidet vor meinen Augen abspielte, war unsere Geschichte! Der zur Hölle gestürzte Engel, der sich in eine Menschenfrau verliebt, sie in sein dunkles Reich entführt – Angelus und Desideria – Erik und Christine – das waren wir!

Ich sog die Musik in mich auf wie Luft, die ich zum Leben brauchte. Ich konnte fühlen was Erik empfunden haben musste als er sie schrieb. Seine zärtliche Hand, das unausgesprochene Sehnen, Hoffnung und Ungewissheit, Zorn und Angst, alles zielte auf mein Herz und grub sich tief in meine Seele.

Angelus kniete nieder, schwang seine Stimme verzweifelt zum Himmel empor und flehte darum, aus der höllischen Tiefe befreit zu werden, ein Teil der Welt seiner Geliebten sein zu dürfen. Um ihn züngelten Flammen in der dämonischen Dunkelheit – über ihm verhieß ein schwaches klares Licht Hoffnung auf Erlösung.

„Christine", drang ein Flüstern an mein Ohr.

„Christine", schien auch eine zweite Stimme von irgendwoher zu ergänzen.

Ich wollte meine Augen nicht von der Bühne abwenden, doch zuckte mein Kopf zur Seite, als eine Hand mir sanft über die Wange strich.

Raoul suchte entsetzt meinen Blick. „Was ist denn nur mit dir, Christine?"

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich weinte. Dicke Tränen kullerten mir die Wangen herab, tropften bereits auf meine Hände. Erstaunt tastete ich nach ihnen, konnte gar nicht glauben, nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie ergriffen ich war. Das Herz schlug wild in meiner Brust. Die Sehnsucht Erik in meinen Armen zu spüren, brannte mir auf der Haut. Wieso musste ich das Gesicht des Vicomte neben mir sehen? Wieso konnte es nicht das meines geliebten Engels sein? Ich wünschte ihn inständig herbei zu mir, hätte ihn so gerne als einen Teil des Lebens, nicht seiner eigenhändig erschaffenen Unterwelt gewusst.

Raoul beugte sich zu mir. Schon konnte ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Lippen fühlen. In dem Augenblick als ich mich hastig ausweichend zur Seite abwandte, durchschnitten gellende Schreie die Musik. Das Orchester verstummte unter dissonantem Klang. Während die ersten Zuschauer sich entsetzt erhoben, stürmten Bühnenarbeiter zu den lodernden Flammen, die nicht länger Kulissenausstattung, sondern eine schreckliche reale Gefahr waren. Dichter grauer Rauch waberte bereits über die vorderen Sitzreihen und angstvoll wichen die Theaterbesucher zurück.

Mein Blick fuhr in Richtung Kuppeldach, wo ein bedrohliches Klirren meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Mir stockte der Atem. Der gigantische Lüster, geschmückt mit Kristallen und Gaslämpchen, bebte, schwankte, drohte zu fallen. Panik brach unten im Saal aus. Alles lief wild durcheinander und strömte den Ausgängen entgegen – Publikum, Darsteller, Schutzmänner.

Oh nein! Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf! Nicht nur im Roman, auch in der historischen Pariser Oper hatte der Sturz des Kronleuchters für ein Unglück gesorgt.

Plötzlich sprang Raoul auf, schrie und taumelte zusammengekrümmt rückwärts.

Ich erhob mich. Alles schein in Zeitlupe vor meinen Augen abzulaufen. Wie gebannt starrte auf den ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Schatten, der sich über den Rand der Brüstung in die Loge geschwungen hatte.

Mit hypnotischer Ruhe drehte Erik den Kopf zu mir. Alles was ich erkennen konnte, waren seine Augen und das Kinn. Der Rest des Gesichts war vollständig von einer pechschwarzen Maske verdeckt.

„Verzeih mir die Verspätung, meine Liebe. Aber du wirst sicher verstehen, dass ich hier erst einmal für das passende Ambiente sorgen musste. Schließlich missfiel es mir doch, den Plänen zum Opfer zu fallen, die du und dein Geliebter euch zurecht gelegt hattet." Eiseskälte.

„Nein, Erik! Ich ..."

Er brachte mich mit einer herrischen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Wir werden später noch sehr viel Zeit haben, diese Dinge in meiner Wohnung zu besprechen."

„Du wirst sie niemals anrühren, du Scheusal!" Raoul hatte sich aufgerappelt und starrte das Phantom feindselig an. Ich sah wie seine Hand nach dem Degen griff. Doch noch zögerte er zu ziehen. Die Loge war sehr eng und ich bezweifelte, dass einer von uns dreien unverletzt bleiben würde, wenn die beiden hier drin zu kämpfen begannen. Ich musste Erik unbedingt beruhigen - und Raoul dazu bringen, von seiner Waffe unter keinen Umständen Gebrauch zu machen.

„Tatsächlich, Monsieur? Welch geistreiche Worte ...", ging Erik auf den wütenden Ausruf ein. Nun sah ich, dass auch er einen silbern glänzenden Säbel in der Hand hielt. „Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass Christine mir bereits mit Haut und Haar gehört. Sie wird meine Frau werden, selbst wenn ich sie dazu zwingen muss."

Raouls Beherrschung löste sich in einem wutentbrannten Schnauben auf.

Mit einem blitzartigen Herumfahren brachte Erik mich im selben Moment hinter sich in Sicherheit, in dem er auch den ersten Schlag des Vicomte parierte. Getroffen von der wuchtigen Abwehr wich dieser einige Schritte zurück.

Tadelnd schüttelte der Maskierte den Kopf. „Sie sollten sich besser zusammen nehmen, mein Junge. Sonst riskieren Sie noch, dass die Mademoiselle durch unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit verletzt wird. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen, selbst wenn sie eine kleine intrigante Lügnerin ist."

Ein Stich mit seinem Degen hätte mich weniger verletzt als diese hasserfüllten Worte. Erik glaubte tatsächlich, ich hätte beabsichtigt, ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Nein! Alles in mir schrie laut auf, und doch war ich zu meinem eigenen Entsetzen unfähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um die Situation aufzuklären.

Raouls Augen schleuderten Blitze auf seinen Kontrahenten und langsam wich er in Richtung Logenausgang. Eriks Blick hielt ihn fest. Seine Schritte folgten dem Gegner bis hinaus auf den Korridor.

Endlich war ich wieder ein wenig dazu im Stande, mich zusammenzureißen und folgte den beiden hastig. Als ich durch die Tür trat, umkreisten sie sich bereits mit angespannter Körperhaltung. Während Erik vollkommen überlegt wirkte, merkte man dem jungen Vicomte seine Nervosität deutlich an.

„Hört auf damit!" Schrie ich in der irrigen Annahme, dass dieser Wunsch allein ausreichen würde, um die sich anbahnende Katastrophe abzuwenden. Doch statt dessen schien meine Stimme nun das unsichtbare Zeichen zu sein, auf das hin die beiden Männer losschlugen. Metal klirrte auf Metal. Rasend schnell wirbelten die beiden Gestalten umeinander, widergegeben in den riesigen Spiegeln des Opernganges.

Raoul kämpfte verbissen, legte alle Wut, alle Kraft in jeden einzelnen seiner Schläge. Erik beschränkte sich darauf, diese mit raubtierhafter Geschmeidigkeit abzuwehren.

Nach einem besonders harten Hieb, sprangen sie auseinander, starrten sich einen Augenblick lang lediglich wütend an. Jeder von ihnen atmete schwer und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe es die ersten Verletzungen gab. Zum Glück war dieser Teil der Oper menschenleer und niemand anderes konnte in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.

Die beiden Männer maßen einander, schienen jeweils nach einer Schwachstelle des Gegners zu suchen.

Ich musste etwas unternehmen. „Erik!", rief ich so laut ich konnte. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst! Ich wollte dich ja warnen!"

„Christine!" Raouls entsetzte Augen richteten sich auf mich. Doch es war mir egal, solange ich sagen konnte, was mir auf der Zunge brannte.

Auch Eriks Blick galt mir, abwartend, misstrauisch.

„Dieser Kampf ist so unnötig!" Meine Stimme war beinahe eine Schluchzen.

In lautem Gebrüll stieß der Vicomte vor und verfehlte Eriks Brust nur knapp. Das Phantom wich zur Seite. Ich konnte das finstere Grinsen unter der Maske förmlich spüren, mit dem er mich bedachte. „Kein gelungener Versuch, das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden, meine geliebte kleine Muse. Aber vielleicht bietet dir ja das folgende Schauspiel Vergnügen ..."

Den bewaffneten Arm in die Höhe reißend, fuhr er herum zu Raoul und ließ seine Klinge auf den Kopf des jungen Mannes niedersausen.

Meine Stimme war nichts weiter als ein gellender Schrei. Doch erleichtert sah ich, dass der Vicomte sich in letzter Sekunde auf den Boden werfen und zur Seite rollen konnte. Die Klinge seines Degens streifte Eriks rechten Oberschenkel. Erst nahm ich beruhigt aufatmend an, es sei nichts passiert, doch als ich den verbissenen Blick des Maskierten sah, war mir klar, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Schon klaffte der schwarze Stoff seiner Hose um eine Handlänge auseinander und enthüllte die blutige Schnittwunde.

Meine Hand fuhr zum Mund hoch und ich biss mir in die Finger, um nicht erneut zu schreien.

Nun hatten blinde Zorn und Raserei Erik vollständig erfasst, schienen jede Faser seines Körpers zu erfüllen. Dieser Mann war voller Extreme. Begehrte er, dann bis zur Selbstaufgabe. Hasste er, dann ohne jede Gnade. Wieder und wieder schmetterte das Metall der Klingen aufeinander, wobei Raoul, der immer noch rücklings auf dem glänzenden Marmorboden lag, nichts weiter tun konnte, als schützend seine Waffe hochzureißen. Seine Kräfte schwanden zusehends. Schon fiel sein Degen scheppernd neben ihn und triumphierend setzte das Phantom zum finalen Schlag an.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als einzugreifen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Erik den armen und eigentlich unschuldigen Vicomte tötete. Ich wollte nicht zulassen, das er etwas tat, was mich dazu bringen würde, ihn zu hassen.

Die Hand mit der Waffe beiseite stoßend, warf ich mich verzweifelt über Raouls Körper. Ich hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und rechnete beinahe mit allem.

Kein weiterer Schlag – nichts geschah.

„Bitte nicht!", hörte ich mich selbst aufschluchzen. „Bitte nicht!" Mehr konnte ich weder sagen noch denken.

„Christine", Eriks Stimme war sanft und verächtlich zugleich. Von hinten packte er meinen Arm, zog mich zu sich herauf. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah mich mit dem schmerzerfülltesten Blick konfrontiert, den es je gegeben haben musste. Dann sah er kurz über meine Schulter zu Raoul. „Nun gut. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier oben mit deinem Geliebten glücklich wirst."

Sein Griff wurde noch fester. Grob riss er mich von den Beinen in seine Arme und stapfte den Gang entlang. „Du gehörst zu mir." Er sah mich nicht einmal an. Etwas in ihm hatte sich vollkommen abgeschottet. Eine unsichtbare Grenze war überschritten und trennte uns.

_Erik_

Ich war nicht zimperlich. Mein Griff um ihr Handgelenk musste schmerzende Spuren hinterlassen, als ich sie nun mit mir zog. Anfangs hatte sie noch versucht, auf mich einzureden, mir die unglaublichsten Erklärungen für ihr Verhalten zu geben.

Doch ich wollte sie nicht hören. Sie waren mir völlig egal. Alles was jetzt zählte war, dass wir auf dem Weg durch die Katakomben waren, auf dem Weg in die Unterwelt, die keiner von uns beiden je wieder verlassen würde.

Ein Jammer nur, dass ich mit der Zeit hier unten weich geworden war. Früher hätte ich nicht gezögert, den Jungen trotz ihres Flehens zur Strecke zu bringen.

„Erik, bitte lass mich los!" Christine weinte noch immer. Es schmerzte mich mehr als sie selbst. Wie lange würde es dauern, ehe sie ihr Schicksal annahm, wieder lächelnd zu mir kam ... Ich würde ihr die Zeit geben. Schließlich blieb uns nun genug davon - bis an unser Ende.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, immer zu dir zurück zu kommen. Und das hätte ich auch getan. Glaub mir! Du machst mir Angst ..."

Meine Schritte stockten so abrupt, dass sie erschrocken aufschrie. Vor uns lag bereits der schwarz glänzende See. Ich drehte mich zu ihr. Dicke Tränen rannen die geröteten Wangen herab, die Haare hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihr in wirren Locken um die Schultern. Sie war atemberaubend schön in ihrer Verzweiflung. Meine Hand streckte sich nach ihr aus, wollte das geliebte Gesicht berühren, doch im letzten Moment sank sie herab. Vielleicht würde Christine zerbrechen, wenn ich mich ihr näherte, wie es mit dem gläsernen Trugbild ihrer Liebe zuvor geschehen war.

„Ich wünschte alles wäre anders, Ma Chère. Wäre ich ein ganz normaler Mann, könnte dort oben an deiner Seite sein ... aber so wie die Dinge sind, gibt es nur einen Weg, deine Liebe zu halten. Du darfst dich nie wieder ablenken lassen von dem, was dort draußen für dich bereit stehen könnte. Du darfst die Wohnung am See, du darfst _mich,_ nie wieder verlassen. Die Schönheit des weltlichen Lebens würde dich schnell verführen, so dass du sie nur zu gerne eintauschst gegen diesen Kadaver in seiner unterirdischen Gruft!"

„Oh Erik!" Christine stöhnte, sank kraftlos zu Boden. „Warum tust du das? Warum vertraust du nicht, dass meine Liebe zu dir größer ist, als zu irgendeinem anderen Menschen? Du reißt mein Herz entzwei!"

„Das ist gut." Meine Stimme war nun sanft, als ich mich vor die Zitternde kniete, liebevoll ihr Kinn hob, so dass sie mich ansah. „Denn auch mein Herz ist gebrochen. Vielleicht können unsere Wunden gemeinsam heilen."

„Liebst du mich?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr zu hören. „Hast du mich je wirklich geliebt, Erik?"

Ich war sprachlos. Wie konnte sie nur etwas Gegenteiliges annehmen? Wäre ich sonst bereit so weit zu gehen?

Sie musste meine Gedanken gelesen haben.

„Zu lieben ist etwas anderes, als nur besitzen zu wollen. Du musst mir vertrauen ..." Ihr Blick war flehentlich.

Sie nicht aus den Augen lassend, dachte ich nach. „Meine wunderschöne kleine Muse – zu vertrauen ist ein Privileg derer, die sich sicher sein können, um ihrer selbst Willen wider geliebt zu werden. Meine Liebe wird dir nie eine Andere streitig machen. Ich hingegen kann dir nicht einmal mein wirkliches Gesicht zumuten."

„Doch, das könntest du." Sie sah so traurig aus, so ernst, als sie ihre weißen Finger um meine schwarz behandschuhten Hände legte. „Für mich brauchst du die Maske nicht zu tragen. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass ich in dir etwas Furchteinflößendes oder Hässliches sehe. Jeder Mensch hat dunkle Seiten an sich, von denen er glaubt niemand könnte sie lieben. Auch ich habe meine – und dir scheinen sie nicht einmal aufzufallen."

„Unsicherheit und ein zu großes Herz, Christine." Ihre aufrichtigen und doch unmöglichen Worte schmerzten mich mehr, als ich sagen konnte. „Wenn _das_ die dunklen Seiten einer Person sind, hat sie nichts zu befürchten. Die Menschen sehen für gewöhnlich voller Nachsicht hinweg über solche ‚Verfehlungen'. Was ihnen jedoch Furcht macht und das Grauen in ihnen weckt, verachten sie, stoßen sie aus, jagen sie."

Ich erhob mich, zog sie mit mir. „Natürlich würdest du es vielleicht nicht einmal wollen, aber deine Abscheu würde die Oberhand gewinnen. Du würdest dich schämen, zugelassen zu haben, dass ich dich jemals berührte." Mir stand der Sinn nicht länger nach Diskussionen. Alles was ich wollte war, meine Braut heimzuführen, sie über die Schwelle des Reiches zu bringen, welches nun auf ewig unser Zuhause sein würde. „Komm jetzt", forderte ich sie unmissverständlich auf und ging mit ihr in Richtung See.

Während der Überfahrt ließ sie den Kopf hängen, mied es mich anzublicken. Gewiss, sie würde ihre Freiheit lange vermissen und auch den jungen Vicomte. Doch ich würde mir alle Mühe geben, sie vergessen zu lassen und mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was ich ihr bot. Meine Geduld war unerschöpflich, ebenso wie die Liebe zu ihr.

Diesmal ließ ich das Gitter herab, nachdem das Boot die schmale Passage durchquert hatte. Wir würden den Weg hinauf ohnehin für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr brauchen. Schon war das Ufer erreicht. Ich sprang an Land und vertäute die Gondel.

Christine rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet. Die Wangen waren eingesunken und das blasse Gesicht mit den dunkelumrandeten Augen wirkte als sei jedes Leben aus ihm gewichen.

Wahrhaftig, ich _war_ ein Monster. Ich tötete nicht ihren Körper, doch einen Teil ihrer Seele mit dem, was ich tat. Und doch konnte ich nicht mehr zurück.

_Christine_

Die Finsternis des Wassers konnte es nicht annähernd mit der in meinem Herzen aufnehmen.

Ich bewegte mich nicht, konnte nicht einmal die Hand ergreifen, die Erik mir entgegen hielt. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es auch nicht. In dem Moment, als das Gitter hinter mir herabgesunken war, hatte ich mich gefühlt als sperrte er mich in ein Grab. Seit ich das erste Mal freiwillig zu der Wohnung am See gekommen war, hatte ich es gern getan. Ich liebte die von Kerzen erleuchteten Salons und die holzverkleideten Räume, den Duft von Wachs und Rosen, der die Luft sinnlich erfüllte. Doch jetzt schauderte ich. Nie wieder sollte ich diesen unterirdischen Ort verlassen? Nie wieder die Sonne sehen, mich frei bewegen können? Wie sollte ich diesem Schicksal auch noch entgegenkommen?

„Steig aus, Christine."

Wenn ich an meinen Vorhaben festhalten wollte, durfte ich Erik nun nicht mehr ansehen. Meine Gefühle für ihn waren nicht schwächer geworden. Ich verstand, was ihn dazu brachte so zu handeln – Unsicherheit, Angst vor Einsamkeit und die Sehnsucht, geliebt zu werden. Doch ich war es mir selbst schuldig, um meine Freiheit zu kämpfen, alles dafür zu tun.

„Erik", sagte ich leise und musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um die in mir brennenden Tränen zurück zu drängen. „Wenn du mich wirklich hierzu zwingst, dann muss ich aufhören, dich zu lieben."

Die mir dargebotene Hand ballte sich zur Faust, zog sich dann ruckhaft zurück. „Ein tugendhaftest Vorhaben, meine Liebe. Es zeigt mir deutlich, wie aufrichtig deine vorherigen Schwüre mir gegenüber waren."

Ich schrie auf als seine Hände grob nach mir griffen, mich packten und mühelos aus dem Boot hoben und an seine Brust pressen.

„Nicht, Erik! Du tust mir weh!"

Er hielt inne. Die kaum erkennbaren Augen hinter der schwarzen Maske blitzten aufgewühlt. „Du wirst mit mir kommen und du wirst mich lieben. Christine, du _wirst_ mich lieben!"

„Lass sie los, du Ungeheuer!" Dieser Ruf schallte laut durch die Grotte, ließ Erik mit mir in den Armen abrupt herumfahren.

Hastig machte ich mich von ihm los, starrte ungläubig auf die Person, die uns den ganzen Weg durch die Katakomben gefolgt sein musste.

„Raoul!" Entfuhr es mir entsetzt.

Jenseits des Eisengitters war das Wasser flach genug, dass der junge Mann ab Mitte der Oberschenkel frei stehen konnte. Er klammerte sich an die schweren Stäbe und funkelte Erik in einer bedrohlichen Mischung aus Zorn und Verzweiflung an. Sein Frack war irgendwo unterwegs auf der Strecke geblieben. Das weiße Hemd und die Haare trieften vor Nässe. Er musste den See durchschwommen haben, wirkte trotz seiner Heißblütigkeit erschöpft.

Zu meinem Erstaunen hörte ich Erik neben mir rau lachen.

Ich hatte Angst. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Langsam schritt er ins Wasser, auf den Vicomte zu und breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Monsieur! Hätte ich gewusst, dass wir solch hohen Besuch erwarten, hätte ich Sie selbstverständlich nicht ausgesperrt. Verzeihen Sie meine Nachlässigkeit."

„Lassen Sie Mademoiselle Christine gehen! Sehen Sie nicht, dass sie leidet?" Raouls Hand streckte sich durch das Gitter zu mir aus. „Christine, ich liebe dich! Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich vor ihm beschützen!"

Seine Worte mussten die Lage noch verschlimmern, so gut er sie auch meinte. Nun gab es nichts mehr was Erik an einer Beziehung zwischen mir und dem Vicomte de Chagny zweifeln lassen würde.

„Geh, Raoul! Es ist sinnlos! Du musst fliehen!"

„Nein, ich lasse dich nicht im Stich!"

Auch Erik widersprach. „Aber meine Liebe, siehst du nicht, dass dieser junge Mann nicht von seinen Plänen abweichen wird? Nun gut, sein Wunsch soll ihm erfüllt werden. Treten Sie ein, Monsieur." Er griff nach einem langen Hebel, der zwei Meter vom Tor entfernt aus dem Wasser ragte. Als er ihn umlegte, begann sich das Gitter langsam und knarzend zu heben.

Raoul trat schwankend unter dem Eisen hindurch, blickte sich noch einmal erschrocken um, als das Metall mit einem lauten Donnern hinter ihm wieder zu Boden fiel.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und selbst ich hatte das dünne Seil in Eriks Hand nicht sehen können, ehe er es in Richtung des Vicomte warf und sich die Schlinge eng um seinen Hals schloss.

_Erik_

Christine schrie auf, als ich ihren Geliebten mit einem heftigen Ruck in die Knie zwang. Verzweifelt griffen seine Finger nach dem dünnen Strick aus Katzendarm, doch mittlerweile hatte der sich so eng um seine Haut gelegt, dass er nicht mehr zu lösen war.

Das Punjab Lasso war eine tödliche Waffe in den Händen eines Mannes, der damit umzugehen verstand. Ich hatte es kennengelernt, als ich in den Jahren meiner Wanderschaft durch Indien streifte. Es war für mich keine großen Anstrengung gewesen, mich mit der entsprechenden Wurftechnik vertraut zu machen. Und in der Zeit, die ich später am kaiserlichen Hof von Mazenderan verbracht hatte, war dieses Lasso so manchem politischen Gegner des Herrschers zum Verhängnis geworden.

Es wäre ein Leichtes für mich gewesen, dem Leben des Jungen jetzt mit einer einzigen Zug des Seiles ein Ende zu setzen. Doch er konnte mir noch von Nutzem sein.

Ich packte seine Handgelenke. Der Fechtkampf und das Durchqueren des Wassers hatten den Jungen so geschwächt, dass seine tapfere Gegenwehr kein Hindernis für mich darstellte. Er riss an meiner Kleidung, wand sich hin und her, doch die Schlaufe um seinen Hals ließ ihm nicht viele Möglichkeiten.

In Schach gehalten durch das Lasso, zerrte ich ihn an das Gitter, band ihn fest bis er unfähig war, sich selbst zu befreien.

„Mir scheint, als wären Ihre Pläne mir das Handwerk zu legen nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen, verehrter Vicomte." Mein Lachen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Wahrscheinlich rechnete er bereits damit dass seine letzte Stunde geschlagen hätte.

„Erik!" Christines Schrei stellte mich zufrieden. Nun genoss ich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Tu das nicht, ich flehe dich an!"

„Was genau soll ich nicht tun, meine Liebe?" Jetzt war sie es, die litt. Ich konnte den selben Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, den ich gefühlt hatte, als sie mich verraten hatte. Obwohl ich mir meiner sicheren Position bewusst war, musste ich feststellen, dass meine Hände zitterten, als ich aus meiner Tasche einen weiteren dünnen Strick hervorholte. „Ich werde es dir leichter machen, dich für ein Leben mit mir zu entscheiden. Du kannst dabei das gute Gefühl haben, dass draußen niemand mehr sein wird, der auf dich wartet." Mit diesen Worten, legte ich die zweite Schlinge um den Hals des Vicomte, knüpfte das Seil durch einen der oberen Gitterstäbe und zog daran, so dass der junge Mann einen erstickenden Laut von sich gab.

Christine stöhnte voll Kummer und Angst auf. Gleichzeitig starrte sie mich ungläubig an. „Das kannst du nicht tun, Erik! Er hat so etwas nicht verdient!"

„Vielleicht", bot ich ihr in höflichem Ton an. „Vielleicht liegt dir ja soviel an seinem Leben, dass du ganz freiwillig bei mir bleibst, dass du schwörst, mich nie wieder zu verlassen, dass du mir schwörst, mich zu lieben!"

Ein krächzendes Lachen entrang sich der Kehle des Jungen. „Was könnte dir ein solcher Schwur nützen? Du zwingst sie nur zu einer Lüge!"

„Schweig!" fuhr ich ihn an und wandte den Blick wieder auf meine verzweifelt schöne Braut, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Ufer des Sees stand. „Es ist Zeit sich zu entscheiden. Meine Geduld ist am Ende." Noch einmal riss ich ruckhaft an der tödlichen Schlinge und machte sie dann so fest, dass der Vicomte sich ein ordentliches Stück hoch strecken musste, um noch atmen zu können.

„Nun?" ich wartete ich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihre Antwort.

_Christine_

Entsetzen schüttelte mich! Zwei Männer, beide die Augen auf mich gerichtet – voller Hoffnung und Verzweiflung. Und _beide_ litten. Und _beide_ liebten mich. Der eine voll jungenhafter Schwärmerei, der andere von Leidenschaft getrieben, bis zum Äußersten bereit.

Nie war es mir schwerer gefallen, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, nie hatte so vieles von ihr abgehangen. Einen von ihnen würde ich zutiefst verletzten. Von ganzem Herzen wünschte ich uns allen die Kraft stark zu sein.

Ich traf meine Wahl.

Dort war er, lehnte an der zerklüfteten Wand seiner Grotte, stützte sich ab, bis an die Knie im schlammigen Wasser stehend. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich über seinen Mund. Die Maske glänzte pechschwarz. Langsam öffneten seine Hände die oberen Knöpfe des schwarzen Hemdes, enthüllten die mir so vertraute starke Brust. Er war siegessicher. Seine Augen drangen tief in mich, ein dunkles Funkeln umgab sie. Die Lippen teilten sich anzüglich, als er genussvoll meinen Namen hauchte. „Christine ..."

Ich erschauerte.

„Komm zu mir, deinem Engel ..."

Das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Mit jeder Sekunde schlug mein Herz schneller. Nach kurzem Zögern begann ich, zu ihm herab zu steigen – fühlend dass ich seiner verführerischen Macht abermals erlag ...

Doch dieses Mal stand eine Wendung bevor, die er unmöglich ahnen konnte.

Ja, ich kam zu ihm ... zu ihm ... zu ihm ... Schon konnte ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen, seine Finger, die meine Züge zärtlich nachzeichneten, seine Hände, die über meine Haut rannen wie Wasser – sie folgten meiner Stirn, meinen Wangen, dem Kinn, meinen Hals hinab.

Ich wusste, dass er mir in diesem Moment ebenso verfallen war, wie ich ihm. Die gegenseitige Anziehung war von unserer ersten Begegnung an unwiderstehlich gewesen. Unausweichlich waren wir bis hier her, auf diesen Abgrund der Gefühle zugerast, ausgeliefert der Hilflosigkeit unserer Liebe, unserer Leidenschaft. Keiner von uns konnte sich der Wirkung des anderen entziehen.

Dass ich nun jeden Funken Freiheit aufgab, um das Leben eines Unschuldigen zu retten, hatte _einen_ Preis:

Zum ersten Mals wehrte ‚das Phantom' sich nicht, als meine zitternden Finger nach der Maske griffen - sah mich nur ungläubig an. Behutsam enthüllte ich sein Gesicht. Ich betrachtete ihn liebevoll. Mochten andere auch ein Monster in ihm gesehen haben, da war nichts was mich erschrocken zurückweichen ließ, da war nur Erik.

Er war nicht länger gebieterisch, arrogant oder stark. Nun stand er zum ersten Mal völlig schutzlos vor mir - ganz er selbst, ohne dass uns irgend etwas trennte. Wir waren uns so nah, wie nie zuvor. Aufkeuchend ließ er die Arme sinken, schloss die Augen und erwartete meine ihn vernichtende Reaktion.

Hatte er auch damit gerechnet, dass meine Hand ihn nun streichelte, sanft seine verzerrten Züge liebkoste? Dass meine Lippen über seine raue Haut strichen, bis sie endlich seinen Mund fanden und sich dort mit ihm zu einem süßschmerzenden Kuss vereinigten?

Er zitterte. Seine wunderschönen, traurigen Augen glänzten fassungslos als wir uns lösten.

„Lass ihn frei sein", wisperte ich und Tränen rannen uns beiden über die Wangen.

Erik 

Der Junge sollte leben – Christines Wahl war getroffen. Und trotz all meiner Untaten, hatte sie wahre Größe gezeigt - viel mehr, als ich je dazu im Stande gewesen war.

Noch immer ruhten ihre weinenden Augen auf meinem Gesicht. Weder wich sie entsetzt vor der Fratze zurück, noch konnte ich Verachtung für mein Handeln in ihrem Blick erkennen. Was hatte ich ihr alles angetan? Womit verdiente ich jetzt ihre Tränen, ihr sanftes kummervolles Lächeln?

Sie liebte den Vicomte, opferte alles für ihn.

Ich fühlte etwas in mir zerspringen und wartete auf die Welle von Raserei, Enttäuschung und Zerstörungskraft, die bevorstehen musste. Die Spur der zärtlichen Berührung auf meinem Gesicht...

Da war kein Zorn, kein Triumph, dass sie bei mir bleiben würde – nur gähnende Leere und die Erkenntnis, dass ich mit Christines Liebe alles besessen und durch die Dunkelheit meiner Seele alles verloren hatte. Nein, nicht verloren. Den kostbarsten Schatz gab ich nun freiwillig hin.

In diesem Moment, in dem ich endlich begriff, dass ich kein Monster für sie war, kein Phantom, kein Engel, sondern ein ganz normaler Mann aus Fleisch und Blut – in diesem Moment wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte.

„Geht." Meine Stimme klang erbärmlich heiser. Beschämt wandte ich mich ab, konnte die Dankbarkeit in Christines Augen nicht ertragen. Ich verdiente sie nicht, genauso wenig wie ihre Liebe. Hätte sich in diesem Moment die Hölle zu meinen Füßen aufgetan, ich wäre nur zu gern in ihre feurigen Tiefen gestürzt.

„Geht!" Meine Stimme schwoll zu einem Donnern an. Nach außen musste ich grob scheinen, doch dies war die einzige Verteidigung gegen meine überwältigenden Gefühle, die mir noch blieb. Alles in mir drängte fort von diesem Trauerspiel, für das ich ganz allein die Verantwortung trug.

Christine lief zu ihrem Liebsten, löste eilig den Strick, der ihm den Atem beinahe bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit genommen hatte.

Ich ertrug das alles nicht mehr. Benommen schleppte ich mich in Richtung der Eingangstür. Es war mir unmöglich, noch einmal hinter mich zu blicken. Christines liebevolle Augen wollte ich in Erinnerung behalten – Augen einer so reinen Seele, dass nicht einmal das Angesicht der Dunkelheit sie hatte erschrecken können. Meine geliebte kleine Göttin der Muse nun in den Armen des Vicomte, all meine einsam gehegten Träume von der Wirklichkeit zerschlagen zu sehen, sollte nicht das Letzte sein, was sich mir ins Gedächtnis brannte.

Im Salon blieb ich stehen, blickte mich um. Die Gewissheit, dass Christine diese Räume nie wieder betreten würde ließ alles an Bedeutung für mich verlieren. Die war nicht länger mein Rückzugsort, sondern nur noch eine Ansammlung schmerzhafter Erinnerungen.

Eine der Alarmglocken, die anzeigten, dass jemand die Sicherheitsbarrieren in den Katakomben passiert hatte, begann zu läuten – dann eine weitere, noch eine, bis ich mir gewiss sein konnte, dass sich Verfolger an meine Fersen geheftet hatten. Man war entschlossen ‚das Phantom der Oper' aufzuspüren und wie ein Tier zur Strecke zu bringen.

Ich gab auf. Was hatte Flucht für einen Sinn? Erneute Jahre, in denen mich jeder Tag spüren lassen würde, dass mir kein normales Leben unter den Menschen vergönnt war. Jahre, Monate und Tage, an denen mich die Gedanken an Christine heimsuchen würden, und wie ich sie durch meine Schuld verloren hatte.

Trotz der nahenden Gefahr, blieb ich also wo ich war. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar für mich das Beste. Bei all meinen vergangenen Untaten, würde ich vielleicht durch die gerechte Strafe einen Teil Erlösung finden.

Ich betrat das Arbeitszimmer und begab mich zu der Wand des Arbeitszimmers, die der Orgel gegenüberlag. Mit einem Druck des verborgenen Mechanismus, tat sich der Durchgang zu dem Raum auf, den ich seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten hatte. Mein Herz klopfte wild, bei dem Gedanken daran, was dieses kleine, dunkle Zimmer beinhaltete. Mit zitternder Hand entzündete ich die Wandleuchte, die ihr flackerndes Licht auf steinerne Wände und den felsigen Boden warf.

Es kostete einiges an Selbstüberwindung mich dazu zu zwingen, tief durchzuatmen und vollkommen einzutreten. Diese Kammer war nicht halb so groß wie das Arbeitszimmer und ich konnte sie mit vier großen Schritten durchqueren, um an die Wand zu gelangen, der mein Herkommen galt. Vier Schritte, und ich spürte das Beben meiner Knie bei jedem einzelnen. Die Fäuste geballt, meinen Blick noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet, tat ich den letzten.

Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe. Wenn Christine es ertragen hatte mich anzusehen, zu berühren, zu küssen ... weshalb sollte ich dann Angst haben, vor meinem eigenen Gesicht? Meine Augen hoben sich in Richtung des wandhohen Spiegels – und ich liebte sie noch mehr.

_Christine_

Er hatte mich noch immer nicht bemerkt, zuckte erst zusammen als ich hinter ihn trat und sanft seine Schulter berührte.

„Erik?" Meine Stimme war ruhig, leise. Beinahe hatte ich den Eindruck, ihn durch ein lautes Wort zerbrechen zu können. Ohne die Maske wirkte er so verletzlich und sogar mir gegenüber unsicher. Eine völlige Verwandlung war mit ihm vorgegangen.

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in seinem Blick. Eine Hand fuhr hoch an meine Wange, so als könne er erst an meine Anwesenheit glauben, indem er mich berührte.

„Christine ..." Das schwarze Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn, die sturmgrünen Augen wirkten aufgewühlt. „Was tust du hier? Warum bist du nicht auf dem Weg nach oben - mit dem Vicomte?"

Ich musste schmunzeln. „Ich denke Raoul ist alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen." Lächelnd rief ich mir das Bild unseres Abschieds vor Augen. Er hatte traurig ausgesehen, mich ein letztes Mal auf die Wange geküsst, wie es ein Bruder getan hätte._ „Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung. Du bist zu bewundern, zu einem solchen Mann zurückzukehren."_

„Wie sollte ich nicht hier sein, Erik?" Sein Anblick ließ Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Mag sein, dass ich mich in das charismatische Phantom der Oper verliebt hatte, doch diesem Mann, mit all seinem Leid, der gewaltigen Flut seiner Gefühle würde für immer mein vor Liebe überquellendes Herz gehören. „Ich habe doch versprochen wiederzukommen."

Nur langsam wagte er seine Arme um mich zu legen, als ich mich an ihn schmiegte und sein Gesicht abermals mit Küssen bedeckte. Salzige Tränen schmeckte ich auf den Lippen und konnte nicht sagen, ob es meine oder seine waren.

Es überwältigte mich, dass meine bloße Zuneigung solche heftige Bewegtheit in ihm hervorrief.

Doch ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Uns blieb keine Zeit. „Erik!" Ich schloss meine Hände um seine Wangen, suchte den Blick der beschämt zu Boden gerichteten Augen. „Wir müssen hier weg! In der Oper hat sich eine riesige Meute formiert, die bereits in die Katakomben eingedrungen sind."

Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

Ich war fassungslos. „Und du bleibst einfach hier? Gibt es keinen letzten Fluchtweg?"

„Doch." Ernst sah er auf, löste sich sanft aus meinem Griff und ging in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers. Ehe ich ihm folgen konnte, kehrte er bereits zurück. In der linken Hand trug er meine zusammengeschnürte Schreibarbeit, die er mir wortlos gab. In seiner Rechten hielt er einen der schweren Kerzenleuchter.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als er ihn mit aller Kraft gegen das Glas des Spiegels schmetterte. Es klirrte und Risse breiteten sich spinnennetzförmig über die Silberfläche aus. Ein letzter gewaltiger Schlag ließ sie singend zerspringen.

Erik trat einen Schritt zurück, machte mir den Weg frei und deutete auf den zum Vorschein gekommenen Tunnel. „Geh, Christine. Du wirst neben der Seine herauskommen. Von dort aus nimm eine Kutsche." Er drückte mir einen kleinen Lederbeutel in die Hand, den er vorhin mitgebracht haben musste. „Darin sind einige Diamanten. Sie werden ausreichen, damit du dir keine Sorgen um deinen Lebensunterhalt zu machen brauchst."

Ich starrte ihn an und begriff. „Du willst hier bleiben?" Meine Stimme schwoll an. „Aber man wird dich töten!"

Sein Lächeln wirkte gequält. „Wie kann ich mit dir gehen, wo du doch ein Engel, ich aber der Teufel in Person bin? Mit mir wirst du an keinem Ort Ruhe finden."

„Nein!" Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen. „Nein!" Ich hielt die Hand hoch, so dass er den Ring an meinem Finger glitzern sehen konnte, erinnerte ihn an sein Versprechen. „_Ohne dich_ kann ich an keinem Ort Ruhe finden. _Ohne dich_ will ich nicht mehr sein! Wenn du nicht gehst, dann bleibe ich bei dir."

Verzweiflung stand in seinen Augen. Er stöhnte. „Ich habe nichts, was ich dir bieten kann - außer der Liebe eines Verkrüppelten. Ich ... ich bin ein Verbrecher, Christine. Ich habe so viele Dinge getan, von denen du besser nie erfahren solltest. Mein Temperament kann ich kaum zügeln. Zorn und Hass sind die einzigen Gefühle, die ich je bei den Menschen hervorgerufen habe ... nur nicht bei dir."

Das wahre Ausmaß seiner Liebe wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst. Er wollte mir noch immer die Möglichkeit geben zu gehen - dieses Mal aus einer ehrlichen, freien Entscheidung heraus. Sich selbst schonte er dabei nicht.

„Du verdienst besseres, als diesen ... missgebildeten ... Dämon."

„Ich würde alles darum geben, wenn ich in der Zeit zurückgehen, dich vor all dem beschützen könnte, was du erleiden musstest." Ich warf die Arme um seinen Hals, spürte den wilden Herzschlag des geliebten Mannes. „Aber ich kann nicht. Alles, was ich dir geben kann bin ich. Lass es zu, Erik. Bitte lass mich dir zeigen, dass du nicht mehr allein bist. Niemals wieder."

Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte er mich durch den Spiegel geführt. Nun ergriff ich seine Hand, zog ihn sanft mit mir.

_Erik_

Die Schatten der Gasse verschluckten meine Gestalt. Ich wartete. Christine war bereits vor über einer Stunde durch die Tür des kleinen Hauses in der Rue Scribe getreten.

Sie hatte mir nicht sagen wollen, weswegen wir unbedingt noch hierher kommen mussten, doch ich nahm an, dass es etwas mit ihrem Buch zu tun hatte.

Am Himmel schimmerte bereits das erste Morgenrot. Ich zog den Kragen tiefer ins Gesicht. Bei dem Gedanken, mich für beinahe jeden sichtbar auf der Straße aufzuhalten, fühlte ich mich erschreckend schutzlos, nur bedeckt von der schlichten hellbraunen Ledermaske. Dennoch, ich hatte alle anderen in den Katakomben der Oper zurückgelassen - bis auf diese eine, die mich beinahe unauffällig aussehen ließ.

Mit ihr würde ich nach Boscherville gelangen, ohne zu sehr aufzufallen An dem Haus meiner Eltern war mir nicht gelegen. Ich wollte es verkaufen, damit wir zusätzlich zu den Diamanten noch etwas Bargeld hatten.

Unsere Reise würde Christine und mich noch weiter fort führen. Vielleicht nach Italien, dort war ich lange nicht gewesen. Und Sie hatte davon gesprochen, einmal dort gewesen zu sein und das Land zu mögen. Ich könnte noch einmal Rom besuchen und Venedig, von dem ich so vieles gehört und gelesen hatte.

Doch eigentlich war es auch egal geworden, wohin wir gingen. Mit Christine an meiner Seite, würde ich überall den nötigen Frieden finden. Wenn wir allein sein konnten, sogar ohne jede Maske.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür, ihre Gestalt erschien im Rahmen. Sie gab einem Mann zum Abschied die Hand und er lächelte in meine Richtung.

Ich wollte mich in einem Reflex abwenden, dann erkannte ich erstaunt, wie ich die schlichte Geste erwiderte.

Christine eilte zu mir, während die Tür sich hinter ihr wieder schloss. Sie strahlte förmlich und wirkte erleichtert.

„Suchen wir uns eine Kutsche, Erik. Ja?" Ihre Hand fand die meine.

Ich drückte sie sanft und ließ eine lange Zeit nicht mehr von ihr. Selbst als wir schließlich unter dem leisen Rattern der Räder auf unserem Weg nach Rouen waren, betrachtete ich die schmalen zarten Finger, die in meinen großen Handflächen ruhten. Der Ring funkelte, als erste Sonnenstrahlen ins Innere der Kutsche fielen.

„Christine", murmelte ich. Ihr Kopf lehnte matt an meiner Schulter und ich nahm an, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Es war nicht verwunderlich, nach allem was hinter uns lag. Auch ich spürte eine ruhige schwere Müdigkeit, die mich allmählich erfasste. Ganz sicher hätte ich sie nicht geweckt, wenn ich nicht unter allen Umständen noch etwas Wichtige erfahren müsste.

„Hmm..." sie schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte und wandte dann den Blick zu mir auf.

„Hast du dein Manuskript nicht mehr?" Seit sie das Haus an der Rue Scribe verlassen hatte, war das geschnürte Papierbündel mir nicht mehr aufgefallen.

„Nein." Es war eine schlichte Erwiderung, gefolgt von einem kleinen melancholischen Lächeln. „Du hast lange nicht mehr gelesen, was ich geschrieben habe, oder?"

„Du wolltest es mich nicht mehr sehen lassen ..." Ich legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern, als sie sich innig an mich schmiegte.

„Richtig. Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich damit begonnen, nebenbei noch etwas anderes zu schreiben. Es waren so eine Art von fiktiven Tagebuchaufzeichnungen."

Meine Verwunderung wuchs. „Und die hast du heute Nacht diesem fremden Mann gegeben", stellte ich fest.

Sie nickte, und nun formten ihre Lippen ein bezaubernd schelmisches Grinsen. „Ich glaube, damit habe ich es genau an die richtige Adresse gebracht."

Diese Andeutung machte mich hellhörig. „Christine, wer war der Mann?"

„Jedenfalls kein Fremder für mich, Erik. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt: ‚Dies sind wichtige Informationen. Und das Buch, das daraus entsteht, wird Sie berühmt machen, Monsieur Leroux ...'"

**Epilog**

_Christine_

„Und? Was siehst du Tini?" Mama berührt von hinten meine Schulter.

Ich hebe eine Hand an den entsetzlich schmerzenden Kopf. Es riecht unangenehm nach süßlichen Räucherstäbchen. Schwaches Licht fällt durch geschlossene Vorhänge. Ich sehe mich einer Frau in Leggins und schwarzem Schlabber-Pullover gegenüber, die ein Pendel vor meinen Augen schwenkt. Mein Blick wandert von ihr zu meiner Mutter, die nun neugierig neben mir kniet.

„Sag schon, Mausi! Was siehst du?"

Wo ist Erik? Warum sitze ich auf einmal hier - in einem Zimmer mit zwei modern gekleideten Frauen, Harfenmusik von CD und dem Blick auf einen Fernseher am anderen Ende des Raumes? „Mama!"

Enttäuscht schnaubend springt sie auf. „Wunderbar! Da bezahle ich ihnen 200 Euro für solch eine ‚Rückführung in ein früheres Leben', und alles was meine Tochter sieht, bin ich! Ihnen sind wohl Ihre ganzen Duftkerzen zu Kopf gestiegen! Komm Schatz." Schon hatte sie mich auf die Beine gezogen und schob mich energisch zur Tür. „Sie werden noch von mir hören, jawohl! Ich werde Sie nicht weiterempfehlen!"

Als wir im Auto sitzen, lasse ich den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Mama hat in aller Frühe vor meiner Tür gestanden und mir in einem Begeisterungssturm von meinem Geburtstagsgeschenk berichtet. „Madame Anyanka, ist eine anerkannte Größe auf ihrem Gebiet. Elise – du weißt schon, die neureiche Münchnerin, meine Skulptur von ‚Callisto im Feuer' gekauft hat – war begeistert!"

All meine Gegenwehr war fruchtlos gewesen und so habe ich mich wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen lassen. Überzeugt davon, dass alles nichts weiter als Zeitverschwendung sei ...

Erik ... ich starre aus dem Fenster. Mir ist noch immer alles so deutlich vor Augen. Beinahe körperlich spüre ich deinen Blick, deine Hände, Lippen. Ich glaube sogar auch jetzt noch deine Stimme zu hören. _Christine ..._

„Mach dir nichts draus, Kleines ... ich weiß ja, dass du im Grunde nicht viel hältst von meinen übersinnlichen Ahnungen. Aber fühl dich ja nicht bestätigt, nur weil diese Schwindlerin..."

Mein Kopf wendet sich meiner Mutter zu. Mit einer Hand steuert sie den Wagen, die andere kreist wild gestikulierend vor meinem Gesicht.

„Mama ..." Wieso habe ich es ihr in all den Jahren nicht längst deutlich gesagt? „Halt einfach die Klappe."

Einige Wochen verstreichen, und die innere Ruhelosigkeit, die mich seit jenem Vormittag bei Madame Anyanka erfasst hat, wächst und wächst. Es zieht mich fort, ich muss Gewissheit haben. War alles wirklich nichts gewesen als Einbildung, sogenannte Erinnerung an ein früheres Leben? Dazu scheint mir das, was ich im Neunzehnten Jahrhundert erlebt habe, zu eng verknüpft mit dem Heute.

So vieles ist anders seit diesem merkwürdigen Geburtstag. Fast jeder sagt, ich hätte mich verändert, wäre nicht mehr so still und verschlossen.

Von meinen Eltern will ich mich nicht länger abhängig fühlen. Neben dem Studium nehme ich einen Aushilfsjob als Kassiererin an, spare bis ich endlich genug Geld habe, der Wahrheit ein Stückchen näher zu kommen.

Das hoffte ich zumindest, als ich an einem sonnigen Vormittag das Foyer der Opera Garnier betrete. Andere Touristen ignorierend steige ich die prunkvolle Marmortreppe empor – tief versunken in Gedanken. Ich bin schon einmal hier gewesen, habe früher bereits diesen von Marmorsäulen gesäumten Gang betreten.

Da! An dieser Stelle war der Kampf zwischen Erik und Raoul gewesen ... _Erik ..._

Es kribbelt in meinem Nacken. Hinter mir spüre ich ein Paar Augen, das mich nicht loslässt.

_Erik_

Ich erkenne sie, noch ehe sie sich langsam zu mir dreht. Tatsächlich sehen mich die vertrauten grünen Augen an, die mir seit der Kindheit immer wieder in Träumen begegnet sind.

Woher die junge Frau gekommen ist, weiß ich nicht – es spielt auch keine Rolle, was sie ausgerechnet zu dieser Zeit an diesen Ort geführt hat, ebenso wie mich, der diesen Ort das erste Mal besucht – nein, nicht das erste Mal ...

Was feststeht ist, dass alles zusammenpasst. Endlich fühlt es sich an, als sei meine Welt nicht mehr nur eine Ansammlung belangloser Geschehnisse, sondern ein lebendiges Ganzes.

Wie magisch voneinander angezogen, nehmen wir die letzten Schritte, die uns trennen. Meine Augen tauchen tief in ihre, als wir uns dicht an dicht gegenüberstehen. In mir erwiderte _sie_ einen Ruf, der bisher ungehört geblieben ist.

Zärtlich schließe ich meine Hände um ihre Wangen. „Christine."

„Erik." Lächelnd streicht sie mir über das einst entstellte Gesicht.

50


End file.
